I Wolf Man
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: A hunt goes wrong and Deans pays...Can he handle being something he has hunted his whole life?Or will he make Sam put an end to it all?
1. Bitten in Combat

Dean hated the woods. It always seemed to be unpleasantly cold and damp, chilling him even through the protection of his prized leather coat. It smelled funny too, like rotting and fermenting organic materials that just made him wrinkle his nose in displeasure.

"Sam, remind me again why we are in Pennsylvania, in some random ass woods waiting for a monster we are only guessing is a werewolf?" Dean sighed as he checked his gun.

"Unless you want another citizen of this town losing a heart, kidney, leg or whatever this thing decides it wants, I suggest you shut it." Sam sighed, clearly annoyed with his brother.

"I don't get it, this thing just doesn't fit the usual werewolf criteria. First of all, the killings happen outside the full moon, second of all the one victim that survived said it was furry and lastly it takes more then hearts. I mean you saw the body at the morgue…WAY more then heart was eaten on that unlucky son of a bitch." Dean loaded another silver bullet into his gun and eyed the full moon in weariness.

"I know…I couldn't find anything in dads journal though. And like I said, the closest thing it comes to is a werewolf, so we're gonna take a wild stab in the dark…and hope silver bullets kill it." Sam sent a smirk at his brother, finding his expression of disbelief quiet humorous.

"Whatever dude, your fault if we get eaten." Dean stretched his tight back and then looked off in the woods once again.

They stood only a few hundred feet from the edge of town, the thing liked to claim victims in this area, or at least that was its current pattern. Sam and Dean had just arrived in the town of Luna PA yesterday and were hoping to kill this thing and be out tomorrow morning.

Dean was in deep thoughts about how he planned on asking the bartender he had met for a good time when he heard a crack of a branch to his left. He slid a glance at Sam, who was leaning on the tree next to him, Sam had a look that told Dean he had heard it too. Dean signaled for him to follow and he did so obediently, the two were silent as they stepped carefully on the soft dirt.

Another branch cracked, this time a bit closer, much to close for comfort. Sam and Dean went back to back, ready for anything, feeling more like two sitting ducks then two experienced hunters.

Dean strained to listen, squinted to see through the pale blue light of the moon that lit the forest dimly. Something shifted and a shadow moved, he aimed and fired but only disappointment came when he heard his bullet smack into a tree.

Sam watched with wide eyes as the forest around him seemed to deepen in darkness with the night. He swallowed hard as he heard another crack of a branch, the beast wanted to be heard, wanted them to be scared. He listened hard, the sound of the spring peepers and crickets the only thing he could hear.

Dean was about to tell Sam to forget about it, thing seemed to be gone when a deafening roar greeted his ears along with a large looming shadow leaping toward him. His first instinct told him to get Sammy out of the way, he turned quickly and tackled him to the ground as the beast flew over them with a thunderous growl.

Dean only had time to roll off Sam when he felt incredibly sharp teeth dig into his shoulder with a roar. He screamed in agony as the beast dragged him away, attempting to take its kill into the dark forest where it planned to feed on the hunter. It growled and snarled, blood slicking its face and splattering all over Dean.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he pounded at the things muzzle in hate, where the hell was Sam?!

Dean yelled so loud in pain that he barely heard the gunshot go off and only realized it when the pressure that had been pulling him came to a sudden halt. He panted hard and didn't move, didn't think he could move.

"Dean! Dean, oh God…" Sam ran over to Dean and was horrified at the gruesome sight.

The beasts jaws were still gingerly attached to Deans shoulder, blood was everywhere and Dean was falling into unconsciousness. Sam leaped into action and got to work quickly on removing the beast from Dean.

He pried the dead jaws open, blood flowing like a river from Deans shoulder, dangerously close to his heart.

"Sam…Sam…what was…was it?" Dean whispered as Sam began to lift him away from the beast.

"Dean, now is not the time for lets name the beast, we need to get you to a hospital." Sam snapped with worry.

He sat Dean on a tree away from the body, he had to burn it quickly and get out of here, he had to save his brother.

"No…no Sammy. If it's a werewolf, you…you put a bullet in my heart right…right now."

Sam froze. He hadn't thought about that, he'd been a bit busy with making sure his brother was alive and the evidence was gone.

"Dean…not now."

Sam walked toward the body, glad that Dean fell unconscious again and stopped talking. He observed the thing, fearing the worst maybe true…

The thing had the head of a wolf, the upper body of a man and legs that were a cross between the two with muscular thighs but digit grade legs. A fluffy tail completed the look.

"Crap…" Sam whispered his thoughts racing in uneasiness.

Could this be a werewolf? Madison looked nothing like this, and nothing recorded was ever like this…Could Dean be one now? Would Dean turn into a monster…?

Sam brushed away the thoughts and began prepping the body to be burned by throwing on accelerants. He struck the match and quickly threw it on then returned to his brother without looking back.

Sam was relieved to find Dean still breathing steadily, the bleeding seemed to stop and his color was good. Sam peeled away the bloody clothes and his relief quickly fell away at the next sight…

The wound was almost completely healed.


	2. History of the Day

**12 Hours Earlier, Mark Ludvik**

"So, you haven't seen anything unusual or weird?" The taller man asked Mark with a look of concern.

"Nope, none." Mark answered, he could feel his cold sweat slicked palms as he told these lies.

"The doctor said you came in with a pretty nasty bite from this…wolf. How's that doing?" The shorter one had asked it this time, a tone in his voice that said he didn't want any bull.

"It was five month already, so it's completely gone excwpt for a scar. I didn't think it was that bad, I just went to the hospital to get a rabies shot, didn't even need stitches." Mark said while turning to putting another book on the shelf.

"Thanks for your time Mark, call us if you remember anything else." They both nodded.

"Will do officers." Mark said as they disappeared out of the book store.

His face turned cold and hard. Hunters. He could smell the death on them, could sense their purpose. No way were these boys going to stop his fun, he had gotten away with it long before he was turned into a werewolf…

He would kill them tonight, suspected they would be looking for him anyway. Tonight he would kill, relish in the scent of blood, dine on the taste of flesh and take his dear old time to undo them limb by limb. He grinned as he headed to the back of the book store to clock out, tonight he was eating out.

**12 Hours ago, Sam and Dean**

"I didn't like him." Dean said simply as he slid into the Impala.

"Yeah, I got a pretty bad vibe from the guy." Sam agreed, for once.

"So you think he's our wolfy boy?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as he roared the Impala to life.

Sam shuffled through papers with tightly knit eyebrows.

"Well, here's what doesn't make sense. The past ten years about eight people go disappearing, they are all later found mutilated, all following the same murder pattern. Then, the last five months the killings start happening more often, no longer are they mutilated but instead torn to pieces by an animal…" Sam looked up as a thought crossed his mind.

"Wanna share Nancy?" Dean asked as he drove on the winding road.

"What if the murder to this prior to this was turned and is now using it to do all the killing? And who do we know that fits the five month profile of the killings…?" Sam slid the glance over at Dean, who got a seriously ticked look on his face.

"Mark Ludvik. You think the son of a bitch meets the profile?"

"Murders started ten years ago, he would have been twenty. And his police report says he was on a date with a young girl when they got attacked by a wolf, the girl he claimed was taken by the thing and when he tried to rescue her that's when he got bit and slashed. The girl was never found, seemed to have disappeared…" Sam went into his deep thoughts again, and this time Dean figured the next scenario.

"So if he's the murder, no one suspects poor, shy book store geek and he gets away with it. He shows up with signs of attack and the girl goes missing, money says he was in the midst of killing her when this beast showed up and tried to attack him."

"Or maybe the girl was the beast…I mean either she could have been some type of werewolf, witch, or even the great fear could have brought on a totem to fight off her killer." Sam ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Makes sense, whatever the case we are pretty certain Mark was changed and is the thing doing the killings, if that's so we go to the woods near his house…Isn't that the three mile radius where the killings have been happening?" Dean questioned as the thought came to mind.

Sam checked his map and saw all the red dots in a three mile radius to Marks home.

"Looks like it. Mark seemed to really suspect us of something, and if he is a werewolf or whatever he probably figured out we were hunters.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, we hunt tonight near Marks house and hope we catch whatever it is. To be safe though, we play dumb, don't let on that we know it's him or that we know it's a werewolf. Like we're out there blindly hunting, got it college boy?" Dean said in a ruff voice.

"Uh, sure…why is this necessary though?"

"To catch the thing off guard, if he thinks we're easy meals he's gonna be more relaxed, easier to kill hopefully."

Sam shrugged and went back to his research.

"Whatever dude."

"And Sammy, try not to be a wimp and get bit, k?" Dean said with a grin, Sam only rolled his eyes.

**Right after the Werewolf was Killed**

Victoria watched from a distant as the body of Mark Ludvik burned to a crisp. Good. She had wanted to kill the man herself, but these two hunters seemed to have done a good enough job. Beside, it would have been a bit tough to start a fire with her paws, and singed fur never looked good.

Worry bit at her though, the one had been bit. Never had she wanted that to happen to another person, not ever after how Mark turned out.

Mark had seemed like a nice guy when he asked her out, and considering she usually moved around so much she didn't think one date would hurt.

But oh how it did. Literally, the bastard had drugged her and taken her back to his basement. She shivered at the thought, the scent of death made her stomach roll until she hurled, the bodies part that were kept like prizes, it was all a sickening sight.

Mark had come back down stairs in a butchers outfit as she woke, he had plans for her, and they weren't pleasant ones.

"Shh, honey it will all be ok…"He had cooed.

"Yeah, your right, it will." The thought of her comeback made her grin.

He stepped back in complete shock and horror as she quickly shifted from petite girl to a large massive werewolf. She had meant to kill him, she had never killed a human before but this one definitely deserved it. She had started slashing and biting as he tried to get away and then he dove his knife in her gut, which unfortunately had been silver.

She growled in anger at herself, she shouldn't have run, shouldn't have left that son of a bitch alive to become what he had.

Everyday since she had been healing, but silver took a good long time and it had poisoned her blood as well. She was stuck in her lupine form for the next two months, taking shelter in a cave while the wound healed. When she had been able to come back into human society she began her hunt for Mark, but he was one slick weasel. Always being able to escape her, always just getting away. The wound had slowed her down, even tonight it was still open and bled slightly. Mark had unknowingly put a stopper on the one thing that would have been able to kill him before he harmed others.

She hated herself for it. She was weak, pathetic really. She couldn't even clean up her own mess, and the two hunters had to do it for her. And now, one of them was infected and it was all her fault.

She would need to find them soon, the one would be changing in twenty four hours and counting. Tell them about what was to come for the one that had been infected and hope they didn't shoot her for being a Loup Garou.


	3. Nightmares

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews, they are greatly appreciated! So I started off with a lot of action and then back tracked, sorry for the confusion but it's just how my mind works. Now back to the brothers and the new challenge that lies ahead! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam put his brother in the passenger seat with ease, Dean was still in and out of consciousness as they had made their way back to the car. Sam slid into the drivers seat and brought the Implala to life, burning out of the abandon gravel parking lot.

His jaw was clenched tightly as he drove and his eyes shifted nervously. His knuckles were white and his nostrils flared, one though haunted his mind.

"_Is Dean a werewolf now?" _

Sam took in a deep breath and shifted a glance at his Dean, who was coming back into consciousness.

"Sam…what happened to the body?" He grunted, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I burned it." Sam replied with a tight voice.

"No…no…did it shift back?"

"No, I waited a few minutes but it never shifted back." Sam watched Deans expression go to worry.

"Shit…Sam…Sammy…you have to…shoot me." He whispered and Sam stiffened at the words he was terrified of hearing.

"No Dean, we don't even know if it was a werewolf, or if you will change. And even if you do…I'm not shooting you." Sam shifted in the seat, he could feel the anger building in his brother but he didn't care, he wouldn't let Dean die.

"Damn it Sam!...I don't want to…to become the things we hunt! No cure Sammy…silver bullet to the heart…it's…it's the only way." Dean finally opened his eyes slightly and shifted a glance at Sam, they were glazed and bloodshot…something was happening to Dean.

"You wouldn't shoot me in Oregon, I'm not shooting you now!" Sams voice raised as his own anger grew.

"Whatever…I'll do it…it myself." Dean said with a sigh, not even seeming to care at what he was saying.

"Like Hell you will! Now shut up and give us some time, you are not dieing! And that's frickin' final Dean!" Sam was yelling now, Dean waking up enough to send Sam glares.

"…Fine. As soon as I get furry though…you shoot me…Bitch…" Dean fell back into the world of unconsciousness with his final words.

"Whatever Jerk." Sam sighed and pulled into the motel parking lot.

It was late at night and only a stray cat saw Sam carry his brother awkwardly back into the room. He laid Dean on his bed and grabbed the first aid kit, he pulled off his torn jacket, damn he was gonna be mad about that. He pulled off the other two shirts quickly until Dean laid in just his jeans and boots. Sam sucked in a breath of surprise, all that remained was a small cut and around it a large scar. This wasn't looking good.

Sam paced, letting all his worry and frustration out as the boards creaked beneath him. Dean was bitten by an oversized wolf, most likely a werewolf. Now Dean was regenerating faster then the energizer bunny, a sign of a supernatural presence in his blood. He also seemed to be showing signs of a slight fever, could be another sign of the virus spreading. Crap.

Dean grunted and awoke once again, he looked down at his shoulder with glazed eyes.

"Hey Sammy." Dean rasped with a dry voice.

Sam was at his side in an instant, sitting by his brothers side.

"Yeah Dean?"

"When did I become so good at healing? Oh right, when I became a frickin' werewolf! Sam…"

"I don't want to hear it Dean! I'm not shooting you, and your night dieing." Sams voice was firm and final.

"Then what are we gonna do Sam…I don't see a large cage anywhere…" Dean let his head fall back on the pillow and looked at Sam with worried eyes.

"It's part of the work Sammy, my times up and I refuse to become a mindless killing machine for our selfish reasons…you gotta do this man." Dean wasn't letting this go anytime soon.

Sam felt the tears brimming at his eyes, he knew Dean was right, but he had already lost so much. No way was he losing his brother when there was the slightest chance he could do something.

"Give me twenty four hours Dean, if I don't turn up with anything and you turn…then I'll put a bullet in your heart…" Sam clenched his jaw and Dean only nodded in stubborn agreement.

"Fine Sam…" He fell back into sleep and Sam let his head fall in defeat, he had work to do.

Dean had dreams that would make the sandman cringe. The werewolf that had attacked was chomping on his arm like it was a chew toy, and as Dean screamed in agony it just grinned with a blood soaked muzzle.

"What's wrong Dean? This will be you soon!"

It laughed at that. The laughter echoing on and on, darkness swallowing Dean until the only thing he could see were the things crimson red eyes.

The next dream was more terrifying to Dean, much more terrifying. He was staring at himself in a mirror, the room behind him full of people that appeared to be at a large classy party of some sort. He wore a tux, the collar tight and the shoes shiny.

He looked at his eyes, he saw himself gasp in shock as he saw they were a vibrant gold, gleaming in the soft lights. He felt an odd sensation travel down his spine, then he got a tingling in his legs like one he had never experienced. It was as if someone had pumped his body full of adrenaline and they only thing he could do to burn it was run, but his body had other plans. He felt a fire burning in his chest and he crouched in horror as he felt his muscles expanding, his bones cracking and his skin itching like he was covered in aunts.

He roared loudly and the crowd behind him screamed in horror, he turned around to face them, beg them not to run when he saw his hand was now a large paw with razor sharp claws and thick black pads.

His shirt felt so tight, much to tight like it was suffocating him. With new paws he grabbed it where the buttons lined up and tore it off with a growl. He threw the tattered fabric to the marble floor. His shoes burst open and claws clicked loudly as he scrambled to turn around and face the mirror.

What he saw horrified him, his face wasn't his anymore, neither was any other part of his body. He leaned against the mirror, coming so close his new wet nose smudged the shining crystal of a mirror and steamed it with hot breath. His face was that of a wolf, a long thin but powerful muzzle and jaw. His ears triangular and furry, along with his whole head that was now covered in thick dark blonde fur. His eyes though, they were now his. No longer were they gold, no, now they were vibrant green with just a small ring of gold near the pupil.

"_Nooo!"_ He tried screaming but all that came out was a pathetic howl.

He slammed a fist of a paw into the mirror and the thing shattered in a million pieces, falling to the ground.

"Dean?" The voice he knew anywhere, that voice he had never been so happy to hear. Sammy.

He turned around quickly and looked down at Sam. Never thought he'd be doing that. Sam looked up at him with his classic puppy dog eyes, not scared what so ever. Dean pleaded with him to leave, before he lost control that he was having trouble keeping.

Dean felt it. The instinct to rip everybody that was running to shreds. The want to drink their blood, feed on their flesh and fill his gnawing stomach with their juicy muscle tissue.

Sam raised a hand, waiting for Dean to take it. Dean cocked his head and stepped back, his ears flattening as he whine softly.

"_I don't want to hurt you Sammy…"_ He thought as he tried to shrink smaller.

"You won't Dean, no matter how evil you become you can never hurt me."

Dean perked his ears. It was true, the wolf wanted nothing to do with Sam. Sam was his pack brother, not an enemy or food. He fell to all fours and wagged his tail, Sam leaned closer and just as he did a knife penetrated his back and stuck out gruesomely from the front.

"_Sammy!"_ Dean yelled but instead a long howling yelp erupted from his throat.

Sam fell, reaching desperately for Dean, who caught him and held his brother, stroking his hair with large paws. He looked up and saw his killer, a man with black eyes and a evil grin.

"You think you'll ever be happy Dean? We'll never let you." He said with a smooth voice that made Dean shake with rage. He carefully laid Sams body on the floor, then lunged without warning for the man. He had him pinned, screaming for his life, Dean reared back and then plunged with all his might into the demons neck…

Dean jumped awake, cold sweat soaking his skin and his heart racing. He swallowed hard and looked around the room, Sam sat hunched over his laptop, obviously in deep thought.

"Sammy?" He said roughly, not really sure why he was calling his brother.

Sam snapped around, surprised at his brothers voice.

"Yeah, what is it Dean?" Sam had deep concern in his voice.

"Nothin…nothing…"Dean paused, wanting to tell Sam but thinking better of it. Sam saw right through it.

"What is it Dean?"

"Nothin'…just weird dreams…not involving lollie pops and rainbows."

Dean sat up, feeling much better then he had hours before. His head ached slightly, but the soreness was completely gone in his shoulder, which scarred him deeply. He seemed refreshed almost, he actual felt quiet good.

"I found someone who might be able to help you." Sam said, not really sure if Dean wanted to hear this or not.

"What is it?" Dean stood up and stretched his tight muscles.

"A shaman up in Maine. I emailed him, he has dealt with one other case similar to this, he was able to save the girl."

"And how can we trust this guy?" Dean asked with annoyance.

"Bobby told me about him." Sam said quickly.

"Hmm." Dean grumbled.

Sam watched Dean carefully, he seemed to be moving different, smoother and more swiftly then before.

Dean felt different. He could feel his muscles craving something that he couldn't give them, at least not for a while. His sense seemed to have sharpened, everything now had a scent, the darkness seemed lighter and each sound was amplified.

"Sam…things are different…how long was I out?" He wanted to know how long the virus had been in his system, how much longer he had until he changed, whenever that was.

"It's five in the morning. This guy told me you got twenty four hours before you, um, change. You got bit around twelve last night so we have to get you to New York before then."

"Why? What's in New York?" Dean laid back down, a new wave of sleepiness coming over him.

"An abandon county jail that we can use tonight." Sam said tensely, fearing Deans reaction.

Deans nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw.

"Great, gotta be locked up for the night in an abandon jail. Frickin' great, just how I wanted to spend my Saturday night. What else did this guy say?" Dean questioned, rolling over and pulling the cover closer.

"The first shift will be..uh…pretty rough I guess. And the type of werewolf that bit you…it a doesn't, doesn't limit you to the full moon." Sam said swallowing hard as Dean shot up in shock.

"What?!" He yelled, anger in his voice. "Sam, what the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"It means, after the initial shift you should be able to change at will I guess…" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in tension.

"What else did you find out?" Dean was now wide awake and listening with keen ears.

"He's found people learn how to control it, this type anyway. And that most retain memory from the night, it's basically opposite of our usual werewolf. Keep the mind, change the body, mostly anyhow…"

"Mostly how?"

"You'll still have the instinct to want to hunt, feed…He didn't have all the details on it, but said that if we can't make it to his place today, it would be wise to find somewhere to, uh, cage you."

Dean ran a nervous hand through his hair and threw the covers off, sleep no longer a concern. He began packing his things, the thoughts of his dreams rolling in his mind, what did they mean?

Sam shut his laptop and sighed in exhaustion. He got up and began packing along with Dean until the room was cleaned out.

The brothers left the room at six in the morning, the warm spring air and scent of fresh rain greeting them as they got into the Impala.

"Where in New York?" Dean said simply as he turned on the car.

"Darklin, east of Albany." Sam said with a tired voice.

Dean began to drive, tense and uneasy about his whole situation and sincerely hoping this guy could help. But if not…was he really ready to face death? He sighed and turned on the radio letting the music numb his mind and ease his thoughts.

"Hey Sammy…"

Dean looked over at his brother, but found him fast asleep with the window for a pillow. He'd stayed up all night, trying desperately to save his brother. Dean hoped not for his own sake, but for Sam that this guy was right, that he could save Dean.


	4. The Trip to Darklin

**Reviewers, you people rock! More story now…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean drove down the winding road through mountains and forests, the scenery refusing to put his tense mind at ease. His nerves were on edge from both the fact that he had been bitten and the thought of him changing and having no control.

If there was one thing Dean hated, it was having no control over a situation. The decision being in fates hands, and not your own. His stomach twisted at the thought and he brought in a shaky breath.

He was starting to shiver, not out of cold but out of anxiousness. The spasms made his teeth clatter and his fingers tremble, he looked at himself in the mirror and found his skin pale and his eyes dark.

He heard Sam awaken and he decided it would be a good time to switch, pulling over to the side of the road he slid his brother a nervous glance. Sam opened his eyes and they widened in shock when they saw Deans appearance, shaky, unstable and pale. All very un-Dean like.

"Dean, how you feelin'?" Sam asked softly, not wanting Dean to flinch at his words.

"Like I'm on edge, waiting for something to happen to give me a release of some sort…frickin' sucks." Dean said with a shaky breath.

Sam nodded and swallowed hard. Dean sighed and opened his door, getting out he stretched and took a look around as Sam got out.

Things were different, Dean could feel everything changing, becoming something that was no longer him. He hated it. His senses screamed with clarity like they never had before, never could because it wasn't humanly possible to hear a squirrel three hundred feet away. He lifted his face to the wind and inhaled, a thousand different scents greeting his mind and some unknown knowledge sorting them out and sending his brain all kinds of images and messages.

He shook his head and went around to the passenger side, Sam stood for a moment sending him a worried glance before getting into the drivers seat.

"Dean…"

"Sam, don't. I said shoot me, you said find a cure. Now you and I both have to deal with the consequences, so I don't want hear any "are you ok," or "you need to relax". I'm fine, now lets just get to the damn place." Deans voice was raised in anger and agitation Sam cringed at the harsh words his brother spoke.

The rest of the car ride was silent, only the eighties rock filling the void of the brothers conversation.

Dean fell in and out of sleep, dreams of running on all fours and hunting startling him awake most of the time only for him to sink into unconsciousness yet again. A cold sweat broke out over his pale skin and his shaking became worse, Sam asked if he wanted to stop for food but the thought sickened him.

Sam gnawed nervously on his lip, his mind thinking of everything possible that could go wrong. His stomach seemed to drop out every time the thought of shooting his brother crossed his mind, he would shake it away. He didn't care what happened, he refused to kill Dean.

They finally arrived at the abandon county jail in Darklin New York just as the sun was setting. Sam pulled the car to a stop and killed the engine as the brothers took in the view.

The place was surrounded by over grown bushes, the grass was long and thick, everything had been untouched for years. The fence surrounding the place was beginning to rust, but appeared mostly stable. A lock bound the front gates, allowing no trespassers to enter.

Suburbia could be seen peeking out from behind the jail, probably less then a mile away. That made Dean uncomfortable.

Sam got out with Dean close behind, his legs were shaky and uneasy from the car ride but he was quickly beginning to feel better. Color had returned to his face and shakiness no longer made his muscles twitch.

Sam pulled out his lock picking kit and got to work on the gate as Dean took a look around. The warm spring night air blew gently against Deans face, the damp air telling him of the coming rain. He heard the faint call of tree frogs and the distant growl of traffic, each sound his mind easily picking up on and distinguishing.

Sam was good at lock picking, had been taught by the best. However, and old rusted lock that refused to budge was a different story. Many rains and snows had carotid the thing until it was no longer able to move, yet the inner steel had remained strong and unwilling to give. Sam groaned in frustration after playing with the thing for fifteen minutes, standing his knees and back stiff and soar from squatting.

"Looks like were climbing." Sam said softly with a look over to Dean.

Dean looked at Sam then at the gate with a furrowed brow, then back at his brother. Sam gave him a one eyebrow raise in confusion, then before he could speak Dean crouched and sprang. Dean sailed over the twelve foot chain link gait with ease, his hands quickly grabbing the top to push him the rest of the way over. He landed softly on his feet, his knees slightly bending to absorb the shock of the drop. Slowly he turned around, not even sure why he had jumped, he knew how he had done it, but the thought had never really registered in his mind. He had just done it.

"I wolfman." He offered sarcasm to Sams look of complete shock and gaping mouth.

When he got no response he shrugged and grabbed the chain the lock was keeping bound, curious he pulled with all his strength, and wasn't all that surprised when they snapped off loudly.

"Sam…I think we're screwed." Dean looked up as he held the fragments of metal in his trembling hands.

Sam pulled himself together, ignoring the fact that his brother had just demonstrated his now great jumping skills and strength. He pushed the gate open, the hinges creaking and groaning from years of no use. He swallowed hard and laid a hand on Deans shaking shoulder, but he flinched and pulled away.

"Sam…if I can do that, I don't think that a damn cell can hold me…" His eyes searched the dark night, avoiding Sams look of concern.

"Come on Dean, lets go…" Sam started toward the building, ignoring his brothers words.

"Sam…do you have it?" Dean asked in a low voice that wasn't his own.

Sam stiffened at the words and his hear skipped a beat. He knew exactly what Dean was talking about, it's weight pulled at the back of his jeans, its cool metal rested against his skin.

"Yes Dean, I have it." He replied with no emotion, he swore to dean he would use it if he must. Told Dean that if he managed to escape it was a silver bullet in the heart for him.

He lied.

Their shoes scraped the wet cement steps as they came to the door, it was locked as the gate had been. Sam turned to Dean with curious eyes, Dean sent him a glare then cursed and shook his head.

"Now I get super powers and you want to use them for every little thing? Your such a little bitch." Dean sighed but raised his foot to the steel door and kicked it in, sending it feet before clattering loudly to the concrete within.

"Jerk." Sam smirked.

The situation was tense and nerve wracking, but both figured if they kept up with all the brooding and depression, they were going to kill themselves.

Dean slid inside the building, cells lining to his right and a large open space that had once been an office to his left. The scent of mothballs and mildew clogged his senses, he almost gagged but managed to keep it down. Mice scuttled and screeched loudly as the brothers brought up dust in the long forgotten building.

Sighing Dean opened the door to one of the cells, surprised at how thick and strong the bars were. The weather was unable to touch these, they hadn't been weakened with time and water.

Dean looked over at Sam who was rummaging loudly through a old wooden desk in the corner, it was the only one so he really hoped it held the keys to the place. Dean watched curiously until he saw a grin spread across Sams face and he held a rusted skeleton key.

"We're in luck." Sam grinned.

"If we had luck, we wouldn't be here." Dean said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sam shrugged at that, but watched with sad eyes as his brother filed into the cell with slouched shoulders and guilty eyes. The door closed behind him with a click and Sam locked it up with a clenched jaw.

"Sammy…remember what you promised me…" Dean said with a tight voice, tears threatening behind the tough act.

"Yeah…I know Dean…" Sam whispered, refusing to meet Deans eyes.

An hour passed, Sam sitting on the desk fidgeting at every sound and finding himself pacing uneasily every few minutes before starting the whole process over again.

Dean on the other hand sat with his back against the wall, his head resting uncomfortably against the hard cement bricks with closed eyes. Every muscle wanted to move, he was so restless it almost killed him, but he kept it together. Resisted everything his mind wanted him to do. No matter what, he refused to loose control.

The hours crept by at a slow pace, the sun setting outside and the cloudy sky clearing as the front blew by. The window was above Dean so he could not feel the rising of the full moon, but he felt it tugging with a powerful invisible force.

Sam watched with worried eyes as Dean sat with uncanny patience, his appearance seemingly un phased by the rising of the full moon and the approaching of the twenty four hour period. Sam knew better though, he knew Dean was putting on an act, that inside he was worried as all hell and was just staying strong for Sam.

He wished Dean would react really, let him know what was going on in that head of his. Sam glanced to the window and found the moon shining through the steel bars, its pale blue light seeping in and flooding over the concrete floor. Sam moved his glance to Dean, who sat in the dark shadows with his head down as thoughts of what was to come whirled in his mind.

Dean could feel it coming, like seeing a tidal wave before it smacked you down and pulled you struggling back into the deep, dark ocean.

His muscles began to shake and sweat seeped from his pours, Dean clenched his fists as the first blast pain hit his whole body.

"Dean…?" He heard Sams voice, so faint…so distant.

Dean raised his head slowly, his trembling now uncontrollable and his eyes beginning to glaze. He met Sams eyes, and fear clenched at his heart when he saw Sams eyes widen in fear and shock. That wasn't a good sign…

Sam didn't know what to do, Dean was beginning to shake and twitch and small gasps of pain escaped his lips. He called to him and Dean only raised his head, to reveal bright yellow eyes…


	5. Changes

**Thanks to all the awesome reviewers who took the time to do so, I appreciate it! On with the story!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never in his life had Dean felt such horrible pain. Shaking took over every muscle, sending him to the cold floor. The cool cement was a relief though to his burning skin, it was bright red and slick with sweat. He screamed in agony as all his bones broke, or at least that's what it felt like.

Sam watched in horror and awe, frozen in shock and not sure what to do. His mind pulled a blank, no thoughts raced through his head as Deans screams echoed through the hollowed out building.

Dean lay on his back with his eyes closed as another wave of pain hit, this time he felt things beginning to change. The first thing he felt was his spine, each vertebrae lengthening and reforming to fit a being that could walk on fours and two. His shoulder blades and hip bones snapped as they shifted into a mix of beast and man. He arched his back in agony as the muscles expanded along with the bone. He growled and groaned, attempting to keep the screams from reaching his lips yet again.

His clothes were feeling much too tight, and with strength that wasn't his he ripped off his shirt. Looking down he panted hard as he saw the bones squirming and twisting beneath his skin. He couldn't rip his eyes away as his muscles began to swell, each one becoming larger and stronger then they had ever been. The barrel of his chest widened as the rib cage shifted, his lungs becoming larger so more air could be taken in as he ran.

He clamped his eyes shut and clenched his jaw so hard he thought it might break off as the burning pain ripped his body to shreds.

To add to the pain an irritating itch now covered every inch of his body, he didn't have to look to know a thick, dirty blonde fur was poking through every pore of his body. It slowly grew as the shift continued ravaging his bones, muscles and joints.

He felt his legs go numb and tried to look down, but found it much to exhausting to lift his head that high. He dropped his head to the floor but could feel his femur and shin bones shortened slightly, allowing his feet to elongate. His pants spilt and ripped, the pieces falling to the floor as he struggled against the torture. His thighs and caves bulked with stealth ready for springing and his digit grade ankles extended into powerful tarsal bones then sprawled into large canine paws, which easily burst through his shoes with dagger sharp claws.

He felt his hands begin to sweat and he opened his eyes and shifted his glance to his shaking fingers. They snapped in a sickening way and he watched in gruesome horror as they thickened into massive paws with thick, black pads and shining claws. He was surprised when he found the opposable thumb remained, but became further away from the rest of his fingers as his carpal bones lengthened and thickened.

His pecks, biceps, triceps and forearms expanded beneath his skin, becoming royally dangerous weapons.

He screams turned deeper and deeper until they were thunderous roars, his neck thick and muscular to match the low pitch.

He heard a crack like a tree snapping and then found his jaw bone and nose began to lengthen into a snout. He closed his eyes as tears streaked down his now fur covered face, all he wanted was for it to end. For this god forsaken pain to stop…

It wasn't quiet finish however. His ears tipped and slid atop his head, his nose became that of a canine, black and wet. His teeth lengthened, thickened and sharpened until they were deadly fangs.

His face was now completely wolf, and his body a mix between both, with a broader more powerful build then a wolf could ever have, but speed, power and stealth a man could never achieve.

He panted in exhaustion, his body quivering at the shock of everything. He thought it was over until a pain burned at the base of his tail bone, he yelped in surprise as a tail sneaked out, naked and bare at first until a thick fluffy coat of dark blonde fur covered it. He closed his eyes and fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Sam had watched the whole thing. Watched with wide eyes, flared nostrils, tense muscles and a jaw hanging open in horror and shock. His brother now lay before him, no longer looking anything like Dean unless you counted the dirty blonde fur that spike atop his head. The world slammed back into Sam full force and he gasped in air, not realizing he had held his breath the entire time. He felt his stomach churn uneasily, he was about to loose the small amount of food he had eaten that day. Watching his brother turn from a man to a large beast had not been the most pleasant thing. And although Dean had tried his best to contain the shouts and screams of agony they had still escaped as he struggled against his body. Sam had began to shake when they had turned to roars, the realization of what had happened to his brother just beginning to sink in.

Dean was unconscious for the moment, the shock to much for his mind and body to handle. Sam crept up slowly toward the cage, his breaths loud and shaky as his mind tried to put together a coherent thought, but it wasn't working so well.

"Dean?"

He looked around as if someone else had said it, his own voice surprising him as the name came out without him thinking about it. He was beginning to gather his courage, maybe trying to communicate with his brother would help. It was said that if you said a werewolfs name three times it would change back, and although he doubted that it might help Dean gain control.

"Dean?" He said it louder and more firm this time.

He heard a groan and a slight shuffling as he watched his brothers begin to move, the new muscles moving sleekly beneath the thick fur.

"Dean?!" This time he yelled it, and apparently Dean didn't like that.

With a load roar and movement faster then anything Sam had ever seen Dean was on his feet and holding a large paw around Sam throat, his arm snaked through the bars so fast Sam didn't even have time to blink. He gasped and struggled against the death grip, his eyes bulging at the sight before him.

Dean was a towering seven feet, his face pressed against the bars and a terrifying long powerful muzzle was pulled back in a vicious snarl as it stuck out through the cell, mere inches from Sams nose. A thundering growl vibrated through him and his yellow eyes watched Sam with a wild and untamed glaze, a look that no longer belonged to Dean.

"Dean…De…Dean…come…on man…Don't do…this…" Sam choked out the words as Deans grip seemed to tighten around his windpipe.

"Dean!" He got out one firm full yell.

Dean cocked his head and if Sam wasn't in the middle of being chocked he would have found it cute.

Dean had been scared and mad, why was he locked in this cage? All he wanted to do was go out and run, hunt. His thoughts were simple, mainly images and emotions. When the man had called loudly it annoyed him, he now held the man in his paw, ready to kill him. But something nagged at him as the man spoke, this wasn't any normal man. He cocked his head and listened to his voice, sniffed carefully and realized this was a pack brother. This was someone he was very close to.

Sam watched as Dean sniffed him carefully then released his grip and let Sam fall to the ground. He watched as the beast backed away and began howling and yelling as if it were fighting something.

Something was fighting to break through his new simple mind. Screams were heard faintly in the distance of his mind, he growled and covered his ears. He wanted those screams to go away, just leave him alone to hunt. But then the scream broke through and it felt like and explosive went off in his head. He fell to the ground howling in agony as the scream turned into a voice. His voice, Deans mind broke through the instinct that had cloaked his mind and swallowed his thoughts.

He was on his knees breathing hard and he looked up to Sam with ears flattened in sorrow and eyes begging for apology. Sam stepped back in surprise as he saw the eyes had gone from yellow to Deans brilliant green.

"Dean?" He croaked out with a hoarse voice.

The wolf perked its ears and let out a series of unrecognizable yelps, barks and growls.

"Can't really understand ya dude." Sam replied with a smirk as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Dean sat and watched Sam with curious eyes and a wagging tail. He was in control! He couldn't believe he had done it, fighting for it had been like waking up from a bad dream. He watched the instinctual side of his mind grab Sam and that had dragged his conscious mind up from the depths of darkness. Now that he had snapped through though it was just like any other day, only a much different body.

"Can you understand me Dean?" Sam asked as he stood a bit back, not wanting to get caught in a werewolfs grip again.

Dean nodded and gave Sam a wolfish grin, he barked and his tail wagged more furiously.

Sam smiled and returned to the wooden desk in the corner, he sat with his back against the wall and watched Dean with curious eyes.

"Well this is good news, I mean if you can maintain control then we don't have to worry about you, right? I mean we'll still go to the shaman and everything but I can let you out and we can carry on like normal, well normal to our standards anyway." Sam was doing a nervous ramble and Dean knew it.

Sam looked at his brother who had a hard expression as he shook his head no.

"Don't trust yourself enough to be let out?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean lowered his ears and shook his had no. How could he? He had just nearly killed Sam, he refused to risk it. A few moments of silence passed between them, tense and uneasy before Sam decided to break it.

"Be a lot more fun if we could carry on a conversation…" Sam said and then paused a grin spread across his face.

"Then again without you being able to talk back this could be a great night." Sam met Deans eyes, that were now narrowed in a glare.

Sam began joking around about his brother and saying some silly insults, Dean would growl and bark but then laid his head on his massive paws and just groaned as Sams voice echoed on.

"And do you remember that time when we were kids and we found that basement full of rats and you ran out screaming like a little girl? Dad said he'd never seen you run so fast and threatened to put rats in your bed and you got so scared you almost wet yourself?" His laughter made Dean growl and flatten his ears, all in good humor.

"_Shut up Sam…Shut up Sam or I swear to God I will break out of this cage and eat you…" _

Sam finally became silent as he faded into sleep while Dean remained wide eyed and alert, ready for anything. A few hours passed, Dean slowly becoming more and more tired as the night aged around him. His eyes began to close and he began to slip into sleep when the cracking of bushes and a low growl from outside startled him awake again. He stood on two and put his muzzle out the window to smell the spring air, and when he caught the scent he was searching for his hackles rose and he bristled in anger. A low growl gurgled in his throat and quickly turned into warning barks to awaken Sam, another werewolf was outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enough pain and torture to poor Dean for ya? I love transformation scenes and I just had to go crazy with this one! Reviews are encouraged, good or bad let me know your thoughts, questions or concerns!**


	6. The Other

**Hey everybody, just wanted to thank all the awesome reviewers that I keep leaving with mean cliffhangers. Thanks for your support and words of kindness, this is for you guys. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam awoke to Deans loud barking, worry immediately shooting through his system making his heart beat fast and his breathing quicken. He jumped off the desk and walked quickly over to Dean, he was on two legs with his snout out the window as he barked in a terrifying matter.

"Dude, what's your deal?" He asked and Dean whipped around with concerned eyes.

He looked back and forth between the window and Sam, when he got nothing but a confused look he pointed to himself then outside.

"Uh…you want out?"

Dean rolled his eyes and smacked his head, shaking his snout no he points outside again.

"_No you fickin' idiot! Werewolf outside!"_ Dean thought and Sam finally took notice to the fact that Dean is indicating outside.

"I'll be right back." Sam said softly and headed for the door.

Concern suddenly hit Dean, he just sent his brother after another werewolf by himself.

"_Dean, you frickin' idiot!"_

Sam was already out the door so Dean decided to start barking madly to bring his brother back in.

"_Get your ass back in here saskwatch!" _

He heard a shout of surprise from Sam and panic surged through him, adrenaline pumped into his blood making it boil and his mind go blank with rage. He roared loudly and grabbed the steel bars and with all his strength he shook them back and forth. Cement dust fell like snow on Dean thick fur as the lined wall began to rip loose from its binds. Dean gave a final shove and the whole cell wall fell to the ground with a earth shattering clang. He leaped out with an easy spring and raced out the door, Sam stood only a few feet away face to face with the other werewolf.

Dean didn't think, he only reacted to what he saw, a monster in front of his brother. With a deafening roar he leaped at the thing and tackled it to the ground. She yelped in surprise as he snarled and pinned her to the ground.

"Dean, no! Shes on our side!" Sam yelled and inched closer to his brother, but fear kept him at a distance.

Dean growled in a low tone, saliva foamed at his mouth and slid down his muzzle onto her face. She whimpered softly and tucked her tail, her eyes didn't meet Deans showing she would easily submit as she revealed her throat.

Dean continued growling but slowly back off watching her with careful eyes, she slowly rose to her feet and looked back and forth between Sam and Dean, then took of running.

"Great Dean, you scared off our only possible chance of learning about this. She was communicating with me through telepathy dude! She was just starting to say she knew all about you getting turned until you hulked out and scared her away."

Dean looked up at Sam with a cocked head, _how the hell could she help?_

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his mop of brown hair. He looked down at Dean, which wasn't all that far, and gave him a one eyebrow raise.

"Dude, your pretty scary lookin'." Sam said with a smirk, Dean only glared.

"In a cool way, geez crabby." Sam started to head back toward the jail when Dean brushed past him and knocked the back of his knee with his muzzle, knocking Sam to the ground in a blink of an eye. Dean started making a gruff growling noise that Sam assumed was laughter as he laid on his back looking up at the stars. Dean popped over him with a grin on his muzzle and a wagging tail.

"You are having way too much fun with this Dean…" Sam groaned and rose to his feet, he didn't feel like arguing because that might have made Dean angry...

"Suns gonna rise in about an hour here, after you change back we'll get a few hours of sleep then head out again round noon. Sound good?" Sam asked with a glance, Dean only nodded but was distracted at the forest around him.

Dean found the scent of the woods amazing, and the fresh air just glorious. His body ached for a run, his muscles demanded it really, but the thing that scared Dean was the hunger in his stomach that gnawed to be filled. Sam didn't smell like food, but that rabbit a few hundred feet away sure did. He heard his brothers voice faint and far away but just watched with glazed eyes into the night.

That's when the reality of what just happened hit Sam, with one eyebrow raised he looked in the jail and saw the cell wall on the floor. Fear gripped his heart as he realized Dean was supposed to be in there and could possibly loose control at any moment.

"Hey, uh, Dean? Want to come back in here?" Sam asked quietly being sure not to tick off his brother.

Dean looked back at Sam then shrugged and trotted back in the jail, his tail brushing against Sam as he did so. Sam had to admit it was pretty weird seeing his brother like this, an oversized canine. Dean went to the middle of the room and sat down waiting for him. Sam closed the door behind him and decided this would be a good chance to really observe his brother in this state.

Sitting on his haunches Dean came up to about Sams bellybutton, his height and muscle mass was astounding. He walked around Dean carefully looking over every detail, his elder watched with one brow raised and a confused look. A thick mane cascaded down his back, shoulders and chest, the rest of the fur only being about and inch long. Sam reached out and ran his hand through the mane, Dean seemed to shy away from the touch but didn't go completely out of reach.

"Amazing really…" Sam whispered as he felt the muscles that lie under the hair.

Dean huffed at that and laid down beside Sams feet. His brother had to go all curious and check his new body, he hated it. This…thing he had become was so tempting because of the power but every instinct told him to hate it, loath it. However, the pure strength of everything made him wonder just how much he could do if he got stuck like this. His senses were amazing, his power more then anything he had run into and the fact that he had control was a plus.

"_No, you hunt these things, it always has a price…"_

Sam sat down beside him and Dean looked up at him with confusion, Sam smiled warmly and rested a hand on Deans shoulder.

"I know your either freaking out in there or having all these crazy thoughts and I just want you to know, that no matter what your gonna be fine Dean. Alright?" Sam gave him those puppy dog eyes, ha! Now dean could match those…maybe.

Dean would argue but since speaking was out of the question he nodded and sighed heavily.

Their lives were weird.

The sun rose, Dean returning to the privacy of the cell to change back while Sam wited in the car. Dean stood on four bracing himself for intense pain. Slivers of rosy red sunlight streaked through the bars and washed over Dean. He felts everything relaxing and was greatly surprised when the change back went smoothly and painlessly. The cracking, popping and snapping all came but without any pain to partner with. He breathed hard as he fell to normal hands and knees, sweat glistening all over his naked skin.

He stood for a moment regain his ground, going from being huge to normal size was a bit odd and he needed to readjust.

"I was just a werewolf, gets funnier every time I think it…" He grunted.

Shaking his head he slipped on a t-shirt and pair of jeans and headed out to the Impala where Sam waited anxiously. He slipped in the drivers seat and didn't meet Sams eyes, the memories of the night before not allowing him

"Sam, I'm really sorry bout grabbing your throat and almost killing you man…even though you're my pain in the ass little brother you didn't need that…" Dean sighed in frustration and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Dude, it wasn't you. Well, it was but you got control, this is good news Dean." Sam said looking for a glimmer of hope in Dean.

"Yeah I guess…but man I'm tired and just wanna crash so can we go…" Dean looked out the window and Sam clenched his jaw in emotion.

"Yeah…" Sam pulled out in search of the motel, silence filling the car.

**Victorias Point of View**

Well that had gone smoothly. Dean had tackled her to the ground and sent her running, real smooth. Usually she would have stood up to him, made him listen, but there was such a power in him that instead she cowered in fear.

"_Stupid! Stupid!"_ She growled at herself as she returned to the motel.

She had followed them up after contacting Lucas, a friend of hers who had just heard from them and said they were heading to an abandon jail in Darklin New York. She had gotten a late start and was to late to talk to Dean while in human form.

Sam was a wonderful guy, he was willing to listen, didn't even take a shot at her! But Dean had assumed she was a threat to his brother and jumped her without a second thought, that was going to get him in trouble. And not with her.

She sighed and easily shifted back into her human form. Next time she would do things right, as a person, face to face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kinda rough section but I promise the next will be smoother, it was hard to get all I wanted down in a easy way…**


	7. To Maine,Maybe

**Thanks to all the awesome reviewers who are keeping up with the story, I appreciate your support and comments. Sorry this is shorter then usual, but it seemed like a good place to stop, no worries though it means I got ahead on writing and you'll have an update tomorrow night! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam drove on, caffeine and nerves pushing him so he couldn't possibly nod off. They had skipped the motel, considering Dean had fallen asleep with in minutes and Sam couldn't fathom the thought of sleeping. He had seen his brother go from man to beast, those yellow eyes so untamed and wild still burned in his mind. He glanced over with flared nostrils and swallowed hard as he saw Dean sleeping so peacefully, yet something was different about him. It was as if Sam was sitting in the car with an animal, he slept now but at the slightest disturbance ready to tear your throat out.

And Dean was. His sleep was light and easily disturbed. Scents and sounds would occasionally bombard his exhausted mind but he was learning how to block them out. The sun shined on his face but his sunglasses didn't allow it to penetrate his tired eyes. It warmed his face and relaxed him until he fell into a warm, comfortable nap.

Sam checked the map and made sure everything was on track, they were heading in the right direction. He figured another twelve hours and they'd be in Maine, after that he was really uncertain what to do.

Dean would shift again, but when? Would he be able to hold control, or would they have to lock him up again? Sam stared at the road ahead of him, thoughts and possibilities carrying his mind to another place…

Dean dreamt again. Stupid friggin' dreams. These were vivid nightmares, he was always in wolf form, always hungry, always stalking easy prey, but as soon as he got close enough to tear their throats out and taste their sweet nectar, he pulled back. A voice would penetrate the instinctual mind and he'd run away, green eyes wide in terror at what he almost did. The wolf mind would snarl in rage, Dean would only snarl back.

In one dream he came to a creek, the bubbling water gurgling easily over stones and rocks, the clear and shimmering liquid a relief to his burning dry throat. He looked at his reflection, touched his muzzle with rough pads, stared in awe at the wolf that stared back at him. Then he heard Sam calling him, looking up he saw his brother on the other side of the creek, a forest of maple and oak with light mist surrounding him. He felt his tail wag and he bound across the creek, the water splashing and soaking his thick coat, cooling his hot skin beneath. Sam smiled as he came closer but then a knife blade went through his chest, he looked down his bulging eyes as blood seeped from his mouth and he couldn't find his voice. He fell in slow motion, water splattering everywhere as he fell and left the sight of the possessed man behind him, grinning with black eyes.

Dean couldn't reach Sam, and the man only laughed as he bled into the water. His blood clouding it thickly until the whole creek was filled, until it was crimson red and staining Deans fur…

Dean shot awake with a gasp, Sam looked over quickly with raised eyebrows.

"Bad dreams?"

"I'd say so."

"I know the feeling." Sam gave him a sympathetic look as Dean rubbed his eyes.

He glanced out the window to find the sun setting over the forest landscape, how long had he been out? He glanced at the clock and found it seven o'clock.

"Why didn't you wake me Sam? You gotta be exhausted?" Frustration rose in Deans voice at his brothers decision.

"I'm not the one who changed forms last night, you're the one who needed the sleep." Sam looked at Dean with raised eyebrows but heavy eyes.

"Pull over Sammy, I'll take the rest of the way. How much longer ya think?" Dean asked as Sam slowed the car and pulled it over.

"Bout another hour and a half, we hit Maine about forty minutes back."

Dean nodded and squeaked open the passenger door, he was taken aback as a warm spring breeze hit his face with pleasantness. He closed his eyes and took it in, the warmth of the night mixed with a subtle hint of woods and wilderness. The wolf ached for it, his legs went tingly with adrenaline and excitement as the thought of the woods entered his mind.

Then another scent caught the wind and Dean froze, his back stiffening and his eyes narrowing in displeasure. He stood and sniffed the air loudly, his nose twitching trying hard to pick up more.

"Dean? What is it?" Sams voice shook him from his thoughts and he glanced at him.

Sam had to stop himself from jumping at Deans quick look, his eyes still his, but a wild touch on them once again.

Dean tested the air again and confirmed it. Blood. Off in the woods a human was bleeding, other scents began to mix in, other people, fire, smoke, herbs. Something wasn't right.

Dean cocked his head and focused on listening, and the night blasted in. Through the crickets, frogs, and other sounds of the night he heard chanting. Latin chanting. No hillbillies did Latin chanting in the middle of the woods. Cult members did chanting in the middle of the woods.

"Sammy, grab a gun, something's in the woods." Dean almost literally growled it, making Sam bite his tongue and decide to ask questions later.

Dean stalked off in a predatory manner, his footfalls silent as instinct lead him through the dark woods. Sam could barely see, trusting his brothers new night vision as he stuck close by and wondered what the hell was going on.

The darkness fell around them, beams from the full moon illuminating the leaf covered ground and trees. Dean saw as if it was day, nothing cloaked by the night, it was as if a veil had been lifted from the world and it held no more secrets.

"Dean, what's here? I need to know so I'm frickin' ready!" Sam finally spoke up in a harsh whisper.

"Cult I think, I could smell the fire and blood from back by the car, were getting close now hush!" Dean crept forward at an easy pace, guiding his brother who was blinded by the darkness.

In the distance Dean saw a fire burning bright, lighting up the cleared area and throwing shadows amongst the trees and leaves. He pulled to a stop and put out a hand to have Sam do the same. Dean sniffed carefully, his mind sorting out the scents and his hearing tuned in on the voices.

"Bout fifteen of them, they have a male and a female for a sacrifice, already cut 'em up a bit." Dean looked back at Sam whose slack jaw and wide eyes told Dean he was a bit shocked.

Dean grinned and shrugged.

"If I'm gonna be cursed to fur balls and fleas mine as well use the positives to lend a hand in the hunting business." Dean grinned and Sam let out a small laugh.

Dean suddenly felt nauseas as a powerful, thick, awful scent hit him. He coughed and sputtered as it seemed to fill his lungs and clog his mind, he couldn't breath, couldn't see as his eyes burned and tears began to stream down his face.

"Dean?! Dean?! What's wrong?" Sam caught him as he began to fall.

"I…I dunno…something… it's like poison…gas…" Dean was on his knees and went to look up at Sam, just in time to see a man hit his brother over the head. A growl rumbled in his chest and he went to say something he felt a crack against his own skull, then darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehehe, I'm pure evil! To make up for it though, I'll give you a bit of a spoiler, be ready to see wolfy Dean go full on attack mode defending limp Sam! Also, a cookie to anyone who can guess what is making Dean sick…?**


	8. Dance with the Wolf

**Thank you reviewers for your awesome comments and suggestions! Regarding why Dean one minute could smell and hear everything only to be snuck up on the next, the stuff he smelled messed up all his senses so bad that he could no longer sense Anything. A further explanation is given in the chapter, but our mystery scent is still a mystery. Keep guessing, the answer revealed in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke slowly, his head throbbing and his eyes heavy. A blurry fire surrounded by people in black cloaks focused into view and he sighed heavily. Stupid friggin' cults. Beside that he was tied up uncomfortably with his hands behind his back and his feet together.

He looked over to Dean who was still out of it, which scared him immensely. Something pretty damn strong had hit his brother and taken him down from the core. It made his senses fail so much that they got snuck up on and now he wasn't waking from the realm of unconsciousness.

A short man with the shadow of the hood masking his face noticed Sam had awakened, he walked over to him in short quick strides and roughly grabbed his jaw.

"You'll do hunter…I suppose." His voice was greasy and cocky.

It royally pissed Sam off.

Dean surfaced into consciousness, his mind and senses still slightly clogged with that disgusting stench, not just a stench but a very veil upon his mind. He carefully sniffed but found his smell was still clogged, that scent still stuck in his nostrils. He tried to open his eyes but they felt extremely heavy and seemed to be slightly swollen. Worry clenched his heart as the memory of Sam being knocked out flashed through his mind. He snapped his head up, growling at the pain with a flinch, and found Sam beside him.

Deans eyes met Sams, and his brother physically flinched.

"What?" He croaked softly, his head pounding at the very use of speaking.

"Dean…your eyes…they're yellow…" Sam swallowed hard and his brow knitted in shock and confusion.

"That's never a good sign." Dean groaned as he looked around.

All the members were gathered around the fire, chanting now for way to long. It was giving Dean an even bigger headache. The two sacrifices were a very frightened couple that sat bound about twenty feet away.

"So college boy, got any genius plans?"

Sam just stared at Dean, wondering why the hell he wasn't a little more worried. Maybe whatever hit him was messing with his mind, it would explain the eyes…

"Sam, right now we have to worry bout getting outta here and trying to save those people. I got it under control, not even feeling the instincts right now. First things first, and that's getting the outta here." Deans eerie yellow eyes met Sam, a slight glaze over them as he swayed slightly.

Before another word was spoken a group of five came over to Sam and hoisted him up, Dean watched with a glare, anger beginning to boil beneath his skin.

"Hey freaks, why don't you leave 'im alone. I'm tons more fun then that little bitch." Dean attempted his cockiest grin but his coordination still wasn't all there. They glared at him before turning around and beginning to drag Sam off.

Panic surged through him and he tested his binds, his once super strength seeming to be gone from that junk he had inhaled. He looked up and watched them with worried eyes as they sat Sam down beside the other victims. A man suddenly impaired his view and he looked up to find a middle aged man with chestnut hair slicked back revealing pale skin and cold blue eyes.

"Well, well, well what have we here…Hunter you should have known not to deal with forces you couldn't handle, Jork will be rising soon and you will be his first meal. And what a fine one you'll make…" He grinned.

Behind him Dean heard a smack and then a yelp of pain. His eyes widened and the man stepped aside revealing a group of five men surrounding Sam.

"Leave 'im alone!" Dean shouted, his voice deeper then usual.

"Oh, come now! My boys are just making sure your buddy will be a good sacrifice, not put any shenanigans and such." The man crossed his arms and watched with a smile as Sam got beat. Dean flinched every time his brother was hit, rage began to boil within' him.

"Sam!"

Another punch to the face, a kick to the ribs, a twist and snap of the wrist. Sam fell unconscious from pain.

Deans vision blurred in rage. No it was more then rage, if that was possible. Adrenaline surged through his bloodstream, his heart began to race, his skin became slick with sweat and he felt himself begin to shake. His sense revved again, the smog that locked his mind before suddenly clearing, the world slamming back in at full force.

"Scared hunter…you should be." The man chuckled and Dean refused to meet his eyes as he himself grinned, bearing long sharp fangs.

"Naw, not scared ya dick. Just feeling bad for you."

"Oh, why's that?" The man smirked and bent over so that he was eye level with Dean.

Dean slowly raised his face, the fire in his chest so hot he could barely hold on for much longer. The mans jaw fell open and he stumbled back as he saw Dean face contorted in a snarl.

"Cause your bout to die."

Dean let go. The beast that scratched at his mind like a dog at the door, burst through full force. He roared as pulled at his binds and with a quick snap he broke free. He grabbed the mans throat before he could squeal and raised him high, his eyes bulging as he gasped for precious oxygen.

Dean snarled and threw him full force, sending the man into a tree with a sickening thud. Dean screamed in pain as the transformation spread through his body a thousand times faster the previous night. Bones snapped, muscles expanded and fur sprung from every pore. He was crouched down as the torture quickly ravaged his body, and as fast as it had come, it was gone.

Every cult member had turned at the sound of the roar, watched their leader in surprise as he had gotten tossed like a rag doll, and now not one of them could move due to shock. The beast quivered for a moment, pure silence filled the woods except the crackling fire. And then all hell broke loose.

Dean roared and sprang to his height of seven feet, he whipped his head around and found the nearest cult member. With a lightening fast speed he sprang upon him, his throat in his paws, his life in his control. Dean fought the urge to tear into this man, drink his sweet blood, his human mind screamed at the beast to stop. Just save Sammy.

He threw the man and before he could grab another they all ran for him, coming to their senses and deciding to fight. Dean growled in anger as the jumped on him with brute force.

"_You stupid son of a bitches wanna dance with the wolf? You got it…"_

With a snarl he began throwing punches, aiming wasn't necessary because so many of these stupid men were around him. Each punch landed on someone sending them back a few feet, and they were out cold before they hit the ground.

It was easy really. Dean was glad for what he had been turned into, never would have thought that before, but as he swatted full grown men away like they were flies, he was happy.

Finally the last of them fell and Dean stood surrounded by fifteen unconscious and bleeding cult members.

Huh, the thought somehow didn't surprise him. Well, except the fact that he was a panting werewolf with claws and fists covered in blood. It happened.

He turned to his brother and fell on all fours as he quickly ran to him. As Dean stopped beside Sam he realized things were worse then he thought. Worry surged through Dean and he softly nudged Sams shoulder with his muzzle, a sad whimper escaping his lips.

"_Come on Sammy…"_ Deans eyes flashed as he observed his beaten brother.

Sams eyes were bruised an swollen, his cheek puffy and his hair matted and plastered to his forehead with blood. His wrist was swollen, looked sprained or broken and large cuts covered his bare skin.

Dean heard a soft cry and he swung his large wolf head around as he suddenly remembered the two victims. They stared at him with large, terrified eyes, tears stained cheeks and salvia soaked gags. Dean sighed and trotted over to them, they flinched in fear as he grew closer and tried against their binds to escape.

Dean looked at them with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, seemed to work a bit as they eased their guard and relaxed. He drew closer and examined the ropes that held them. Claws, fangs or brute strength?

He went with claws, slipping them beneath the thick ropes like a knife he easily ripped the things off. The couple took a shaky stand, backing slowly away from Dean. He nodded his head in the general direction of the road and they whispered a quick thank you before tearing off at a spring into the darkness.

Dean returned to Sam and stared at his brother in worry. He had to get him out of here, and quickly before any of these jerks woke up. How though, was he to do that without hurting Sam?

Sighing he gave up all other options and went with the most obvious one. Standing on two he slowly and carefully lifted Sam, who was feather light to Dean new form. Gently he put his brother over his shoulders in an army like way and began heading back to the car.

Dean took a final glance at the scene he left behind and a grin spread over his muzzle. Damn he was good.

Dean moved as softly and as carefully as he could manage through the woods, making sure nothing touched Sam and that no harm came to him.

He glanced up at the moon and an odd sensation went through his mind. The wolf wanted back out, to run, fight, be free. It wanted to get Sam to safety first, it still felt the need to protect its pack brother, but after that the night was its.

Dean shook his head and brushed the thoughts away. As he did so he heard a groan from Sam and came to a halt to see if he got anymore.

"So much for I've got control of it, huh?" Sam croaked with a hoarse voice, Dean heard him hiss in pain.

Dean growled softly at the remark and continued on.

"Dude, you can put me down."

Dean considered it then shook his head no.

"Umm, why not?" He could feel Sam tense, the thought of Sam being scared of him made his heart drop a bit.

He whimpered softly, trying his best to tell Sam that he wanted to get him back to safety as quick as possible.

"Whatever, have it your way fur ball."

Dean wagged his tail at the humor returning to his brother.

"Man, your totally wagging your tail."

Dean made it come to a quick halt and gave Sam another growl, who only chuckled in return.

Sam didn't really know what to think of being carried through the woods by his big brother, who happened to be a werewolf. Right now he was thankful for Dean strength because he had none. Pain tore at every inch of his body and the thought of walking just hurt. So instead he was carried away army style by a werewolf. Guess things all even out in the end…

Deans ear flicked to the side and he stopped suddenly. Something was watching them.


	9. Company

**Hey everyone! Thanks for more awesome reviews, they motivate me like no other! Some of this chapter may get slightly confusing, but don't worry because it will all be explained in the coming ones. I like to leave the audience guessing, so read on and enjoy!**

**Also, I do fanart and posted a drawing of Sam in my profile, I'm quiet proud because it is probably my finest piece of work. Check it out and let me know what ya think! Thanks! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back at the Cult Ritual Area**

The fire was beginning to die, its flames burning down and becoming glowing red embers and ash. The men surrounding were all still unconscious as a thick black smoke began to rise out of coals, only it wasn't a result of the fire. It hovered for a moment, as if deciding where to go before diving into the man with chestnut hair bright blue eyes.

His eyes snapped open a moment later, completely black like the night before them. Jork rose slowly with his new meat suit, examining each inch of the form with curiosity.

He looked around at the men, his failed idiots of followers. They hadn't completed the ritual, hadn't allowed him to be his true physical being, which was much more powerful then this human one.

The followers began to come too, groaning and mumbling in pain and frustration. Jork observed them with a relaxed face, his mind swirling the idea of what to do with them.

"Well, wasn't expecting a werewolf hunter. Stupid dumb ass thing…" The man next to him grumbled as he rubbed his sore face.

"Yes, quiet unfortunate we were unable to raise our master in his own flesh. I suppose you should all have to pay now." Jork sighed and looked at the wristwatch on his hand.

1:01 a.m. it blinked.

The man gave him a raised eyebrow look and Jork pulled out a knife in reply and slit his throat.

At 1:02 all the men surrounding him lay dead with slit throats.

Sighing he began to walk through the night woods, he had a werewolf to kill.

**Sam and Dean**

Dean froze and listened carefully to the woods around him, slowly he put Sam back on his feet so he could fight if needed. Sam leaned against a tree looking at Dean with worried eyes and a deep frown.

"What is it?"

Dean held his paw against his mouth to signal Sam to be quiet, he strained his ears and heard the footsteps again. This wasn't a human, one minute it'd be in one spot then the next on the other side of him, as if the damn thing was teleporting.

Growling he swung around as he heard a shift behind him, then nothing. A crack to his left and he quickly moved to meet it, but again nothing. He looked through the trees and saw no one, taking a sniff he only smelled the woods.

No, not quiet.

He sniffed again more deeply, the scent registered with the wolf brain right away, a female werewolf coming toward them. Dean snarled at the imposing threat, but then something more serious and dangerous hit him, the scent of sulfur.

Stiffening he sniffed again, it was so light he barely noticed it then it suddenly hit him like a wave. And so did the punch that landed square on his chest from the man that appeared out of thin air.

Dean only stumbled back a foot, but this guy definitely had more then human strength. He growled and went to swat the man away but in a blink he was gone again.

"What the hell is going on Dean?!" Sam yelled with panic in his voice, he couldn't see a damn thing that was going on.

Dean let out a sort of whine to reassure Sam, but his eyes narrowed and flashed as he searched the woods around him. He heard a shift in the air behind him and turned to see a blade coming right for his chest, he gasped in shock and before he could react a girl grabbed the mans wrist and took the him to the ground.

Dean blinked and stared at the girl who was now laying on the forest floor, absolutely nothing where the man had once been. He raised one eyebrow and the girl looked up at him with a "what the hell expression" and then flashed him a smirk.

"Howdy Dean, howdy Sam. Wasn't expecting that kind of welcome, but whatever works I guess." She rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

Dean growled and she frowned and crossed her arms.

"No way to treat a friend."

"Well, your not exactly a friend." Sam stepped forward next to Dean, he hissed in pain and his brother shifted him a worried look.

Dean listened again to see if the man was still around, sniffed the air and searched with worried eyes. All signs were gone, they guy was gone. Dean shifted uncomfortably and the thought of food suddenly entered his mind.

He was hungry. And it freaked him out how Sam was smelling more and more like food, the scent of blood seemed to be growing stronger.

Shaking his head and the thoughts away, he returned his attention back to the girl.

"No, not yet but I have tried. Recall a certain conversation consisting of telepathy last night?" She tapped her foot impatiently at the brothers.

"That was you?" Sam said with surprise.

"Yeah, your brother here kind of scared me off with his over male aggressiveness." Her tone dropped in embarrassment and Dean only cocked his head.

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"My names Victoria, I was born what your brother here has become and I can help him deal with it." She stepped closer to Dean, observing him with shining blue eyes, her blonde hair fluttering in the light breeze.

Dean felt his blood pump faster at the scent of this girl, her perfect figure, he couldn't stop himself from squirming with excitement.

"You told me you could help him, how so?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Look, how bout we get back to a motel and I'll tell you guys everything. I really don't want to face the disappearing man again. And right now you look like you picked a fight with a brick wall and he's so hungry he's practically drooling all over his fur."

Sam looked at Dean with a small smile, he was drooling. Dean let out a light growl and hastily wiped the drool away, he couldn't help the fact that he was starving.

"I'm in agreement with you and all, but you want to inform me on how he's going to fit in the car and go unnoticed entering a motel?" Sam resumed leaning against a tree for support of his bad leg.

"I'll help him change back, but we gotta get out of here before that…thing comes back." She glanced around and checked her senses, no sign of him yet.

Sam nodded and began to slowly gimp back toward the road, Victoria got in front of him to lead the way and Dean dropped to all fours behind to keep watch.

They had been walking for about ten minutes, at an incredibly slow pace due to Sams gimp, when he suddenly fell before Dean.

"Ahh! Damn leg…" He held his ankle in pain and Dean watched him with worried eyes.

"I think it's more then your leg, I smell an awful lot of blood." Victoria knelt beside him and lifted his shirt, which Dean now saw was soaked with blood, to reveal a large gash. He growled at Sam for his stubbornness, but inside his chest his heart beat quickly in worry.

"I'll be fi…" Sam suddenly fell into unconsciousness and Dean caught him before he hit the ground.

"Nice catch Fido, come on, lets get him back before he looses anymore blood." Victoria stood and Dean picked up Sam and quickly followed the blonde girl before him.

Anxiety ate away at Dean, he didn't realize how seriously injured Sam was and now they were paying the price. He growled at himself in frustration and picked up his pace but tried to keep each step soft and quiet.

Finally the road came into sight with the Impala parked in the field where they had left it, Victoria ran up to it and opened the door so Dean could set Sam down. Carefully he laid his brother in the back seat making sure he was comfortable and safe. He turned to Victoria who watched him with curious eyes, he woofed to let her know he needed to shift back now.

"You know you can talk to me telepathically, we'll save that for later though. To change back just focus as much as you can on your human side, push away all the wolf and let humanity back in."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes as he concentrated. He thought of Sam, of how he had to help him, thought of himself looking in the mirror and he suddenly felt himself beginning to shift back. He let out a deep breath as everything pulled in and retracted and he was standing buck naked in the middle of a field. Victoria had benn kind and turned around for the whole thing, but a grin spread on her face at Dean nervous cough.

"Hang on…let me find some clothes…" She heard him shift and open the trunk, he quickly pulled on boxers and she turned back around.

"I'll follow you guys back to the motel, don't think Sam needs a hospital do you?" She had true concern in her voice, Dean liked that.

"No, I should able to patch him up, but I gotta get him back." Dean jumped in the passenger seat without another word and roar they engine to life.

She smiled softly to herself as she got in her truck and drove off behind Dean, these Winchester brothers seemed pretty awesome.

Dean glanced back nervously every few seconds at Sam, making sure he was still ok. He could hear his heart beating, freaky as that was, but it let him know he was still ok.

Victoria had seemed sincere, he had gotten a good vibe off the girl. Plus she was kinda hot.

Dean turned his mind back to driving as he entered town and caught sight of a motel. He pulled in and hurried to the window to get a room.

The women gave him a hard time about some things, but with a quick very animal like snarl she handed him the key with terror in her eyes. Victoria came up behind him with a smirk.

"Nice job."

"Bitch deserved it." He whispered to her as he passed on his way back to the Impala.

He opened the door and sighed in relief as Sam seemed to be coming to.

"Damn Sammy, you trying to give me a heart attack here?" Dean laughed nervously as Sam opened his heavy eyes and looked at him in a daze.

"What…hap…happened?" Sam croaked his throat dry and rasped from exhaustion.

"You fainted like a little girl and I hauled your ass back to the car."

"Oh…how come it wasn't a giant wolf driving the Impala?" Sam hissed as he slid out and Dean grabbed him to give support.

"Victoria helped me out, don't worry bout it now lets just get you inside and patch ya up, k?"

Sam nodded with closed eyes and opened them, as they entered the building he gave Dean an odd look who returned it with a raised brow.

"What?"

"You make one hell of a werewolf."

Dean chuckled and nodded, opening the door he flicked on the lights and led Sam to the twin bed. He collapsed on it with a sigh, all he want to do was friggin' sleep.

"No sleep yet Sammy, we gotta fix you up first." Dean pulled out the first aid kit and kneeled beside Sam, his brow knit in worry.

Sam forced himself into the sitting position and pulled off his shirt. Dean grimaced at what laid beneath the fabric, his skin was covered in black, blue, green and yellow bruises. The cuts had a thin scab starting to form, but some still oozed and seeped crimson blood. Sam looked at Dean with half closed eyes and a heavy expression.

"Gonna just sit there all day or clean the damn wounds?"

He chuckled and got to work, Sam was tired and pissed, he just wanted to sleep and Dean would be glad to oblige. He dabbed the cuts with peroxide, causing bubbling and foaming and many gasps and hisses from Sam. After he finished cleaning he began bandaging with gauze and medical tape, half way through a knock on the door called his attention.

"Come in." He said not taking his gaze away from the banadage he was placing on Sams shoulder.

He heard the door open and Victoria enter, she came up beside him and made a pain face.

"That sucks out loud."

Sam nodded and rolled his eyes in pain as Dean placed ice on his wrist.

"Your finished for now Sam, we'll wrap that wrist in the morning but just get some sleep for now."

Sam nodded and fell back on the bed, relief washing over his tired body, within' minutes he was fast asleep.

Dean and Victoria sat at the small table in awkward silence. Dean shifted uncomfortably and looked up at the ceiling while she picked at her nail.

"So…you're a werewolf." Dean finally broke the silence with a horrible ic breaker.

"I prefer Loup Garou."

"Oh, sorry…whats that mean?"

"It means werewolf in French, sounds nicer though."

"Oh, I see."

"Yep."

…

This was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Odd spot to end I know, but the whole part about Victorias past, her helping them and all that other good stuff is going to be quiet in depth, I want a fresh chapter for that. The awesome news is that there is a all new Supernatural tomorrow! WOOT! That also means that I won't have time to write up the next section, but it should be up soon! Thanks for reading and let me know what ya think! Thanks!**

**Loup**


	10. The Story

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Kind of a boring one to me, but the ones to come will be more exciting.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I found out when I was thirteen."

"Scuse me?" Deans face contorted in confusion.

Victoria looked up at him with nervous eyes as she bit her lip, her light blonde hair fell into her eyes. Never in her entire life had she told anyone this. Not even her family.

"I found out what I was when I was thirteen."

"Oh, that had to suck."

She chuckled lightly and looked back down at her nails, dirty and needing to be cut. As usual.

"I was out in a backyard, thankfully I lived on a large farm, no neighbors in sight. It was a hot summers evening, I had fallen asleep in the hammock when I woke up feeling…different."

She paused and took a deep breath, the memories flooding back into her mind and senses until almost felt like she was there again.

"It was as if every bone was breaking, only to re align itself, everything was changing and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it…"

Her gaze fell away as the memories tortured her mind, the sins of the past gnawed at her mind.

"Trust me, I know the feeling." Dean said, recalling his own first shift only two nights ago.

"Dean, you have Sam, and with him I see you being able to have such control, such strength…I wish I had that in the beginning." She felt tears coming to her eyes. Dean leaned forward, all humor gone and its place deep concern.

"What happened next Victoria?"

"I almost killed a man. He was out tending his animals, the hunger drove me to his livestock and he simply got in the way…He couldn't walk after the attack, my claws had damaged his legs to much. After that I swore to never again harm another soul, or I would kill myself." A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away in a haste.

"I almost killed Sammy a few minutes after I changed…it was just like he was a fly in my way and all I had to do was swat him away…" Dean shivered inwardly at the memory, never would he do that again.

"But you didn't and that's what's important. Dean, it took me months to learn how to control it, months caged and focused on gaining myself. It took you a few minutes, that's unheard of, even for those born with it like myself. " She met his eyes, the ice blue in them catching Deans attention.

"Oh…who was it in your family that passed it on? I mean if it was one of your parents wouldn't that have, ya know, figured it out?" Dean changed the subject, he didn't like the sound of where this was going. He didn't want to be some almighty werewolf.

"It was my father, he died before I was born, he never had the chance to tell my mother what he was. My grandparents didn't carry it though, so I'm assuming he was a throwback that started it up again." Victoria clenched her jaw, Dean could see behind those eyes the torturous memories that were playing in her mind. He had to do something to help the poor girl.

"I dunno bout you, but I'm starvin', wanna go get something to eat?" Dean leaned in closer, her scent suddenly catching in his nose and making him squirm again.

"That'd be nice, what about Sam?" She looked over at his unconscious brother.

"He'll be out for a good few hours, I'll bring him something for when he wakes up." Dean rose to his feet and so did Victoria.

His hunger suddenly went from a dull gnaw to a tearing beast inside his stomach. His senses picked up again, each scent he pushed away unless it smelled like food.

"You have to be sure to eat every few hours, helps keep the hunger pangs a bay. Which if they aren't, can get yourself into trouble." Victoria followed Dean as he opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"What do you mean by hunger pangs, I'm perfectly fine." He lied.

"Trust me, it'll get worse. That gnaw your feeling in your stomach, it will become so unbearable that Sammy boy is gonna start smelling like fast food. Don't lie to me Dean, I can smell it on you." She had a cold glare in her eyes and a stone expression. Dean was taken aback and swallowed hard but said nothing more.

Victoria sighed heavily and brushed pat Dean, her small but strong form leaving a impression on him as he followed silently to the Impala. He slid into the drivers seat and roared the engine to life.

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just, I know how this thing can go horribly wrong and I don't want it happening to you. I don't want you or your brother getting hurt because of my mistake."

Deans curiousity perked as he eyes fell to the floor.

"What do you mean your mistake?" His tone was somewhat threatening.

"Mark Ludvik seemed like an ok guy, took me out on a date and turned out to be a psychotic killer. I shifted to save myself, and in the meantime accidentally bit the stupid bastard. I had never killed a man, but him I was going to. He had a silver knife, gutted me with it and I couldn't finish the job. Dean, I'm so sorry… it's all my fault what you've become…" Tears fell down he cheeks as guilt clenched her heart.

Deans eyes were hard as he looked at Victoria, he couldn't blame her for this, never would. Yet, the hunter instinct in him told him to use this as an excuse, a reason to kill her. He mentally slapped himself at the thought, he was one now and the tables had turned. No way was he going to kill an innocent girl, even if she was a supernatural being.

Dean had thought fast food would be just fine, but Victoria insisted on going into the Grocery Store instead, good thing it was open twenty four seven. It was three in the morning and they were in the raw meat aisle loading up a cart full of burgers, steak, pork, bacon, chicken and other meats. The lone drunk that was wondering the store couldn't help but stop and stare, Dean sent him a low growl that rumbled deep in his chest and sent the guy stumbling away. Victoria chuckled at that and watched Dean with curious eyes as he gave the cart a push toward the donut aisle, he needed to get Sam somethin'.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Sam get into hunting?"

The question caught Dean off guard and he sucked in a quick breath of surprise.

"Sorry, if you'd rather not…" Victoria could sense his tension.

"No, it's alright…Our mother was killed by a demon when we were young, our dad figured out what it was and started hunting the things that go bump in the night. Sam and I went everywhere with him, he taught us everything we know…"The memories of his father made his gut clench in guilt, he probably would have shot Dean as soon as he had been bit.

"He still hunt, or just send you two on jobs?"

"He uh, passed away a few months ago." Dean wouldn't meet Victorias face as it fell in sorrow and guilt, he hated when people did that.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright. How bout your family, do they know…" He let her finish the sentence, she shook her head no and gave a bitter laugh.

"My mother and I were never close, I was her complete opposite and she hated it. As soon as I turned eighteen I hit the road and have never looked back. I've pretty much always been a lone wolf…no pun intended." She smirked and Dean gave her a warm smile.

They paid for their purchases and headed back to the motel, Deans stomach protesting at being only able to smell the delicious meat instead of it.

Lugging the bags into the room took minimum time considering Deans hungry drive. He quickly placed to steaks on the stove and eagerly awaited them to cook. He had almost eaten them raw, but he just couldn't allow himself to do it. As the meat sizzle and cracked Victoria and him sat back down, the sun now beginning to peak over the trees outside.

"So, what else can you tell me about…being what we are. I mean, the only werewolves I've met aren't like this because the completely loose their minds when the moon is full." Dean looked at her and she shrugged lightly as she thought.

"Well from what I've discovered we are an ancient breed that was thought to be extinct. The other type is more often referred to a Lycanthropy because it affects the mind. We on the other hand have the affect on the body, less on the mind. We also have the option of changing whenever we like, but the full moon usually triggers the first time or pushes you to shift. Also means we have a harder time controlling it, like when we're angry or upset it can trigger." She met his eyes and he nodded in agreement.

"What about the sense, the strength? I mean how does that remain even when were in human form?" Dean wanted to know more know, it was like a question switch had just flipped.

"We aren't human any more so it carriers over into both forms."

"What about weaknesses, I mean beside silver?"

"Wolfsbane, I actually smelled a hint of it back in the woods, were you affected at all?" she raised an eyebrow as Deans jaw fell open in realization.

"THAT was the stuff that knocked me out! It was like I was breathing in putrid smoke, friggin' gross…" Dean shivered at the memory.

"Probably enhanced by the demonic presence as well, your lucky to be ok." She rose and pulled their steaks of the stove, she put them on plates but greabbed no forks. He gave her a questioning look and she gave him a bright smile.

"Honey, I don't do forks." She took a large bite into her steak and Dean just chuckled.

"Me neither."

He chomped into his, savoring the delicious juices that flowed from it and the thick meat that slightly filled his stomach. It was gone in less then two minutes.

"I'm still hungry."

"I'm not surprised." Victoria had finished hers as well and was eyeing the fridge but then returned her gaze to Dean.

"Well I dunno bout you but I'm beat, gonna head off to bed and get a few hours of sleep. I'll see you guys later on though?" She rose and headed for the door, looking back for Deans answer.

"You got it, night Victoria." He gave her a nod and she returned it with a soft smile.

"Night Dean."

Dean watched her go and sighed as he realized just how tired he was. Thoughts and concerns rolled in his mind but he was too exhausted to care. Removing his jeans and shirt he collapsed on the bed next to Sam. Kid was still out cold, poor guy was gonna be hurtin' this afternoon.

He felt the wolf stir in him as he watch Sam, it wanted to protect him as well, would kill anything that tried to harm his little brother.

"Well at least we agree on one thing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What'd we think? How would you guys feel if things got romancey between Dean and Victoria? I've been rolling the idea around, I'm loving and hating it at the same time, so I'd like a few comments bout it. **

**On a sadder note, the new episode was so great but the fact that Ruby can't help Dean outta his deal has got me DIEIN' here! What the heck is Kripke gonna do to 'im?!**


	11. Afternoon Blood Shed

**Thanks to all the awesome people who keep on reviewing, glad you're enjoying the story so far and your positive feedback makes my day. Thanks for that!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam awoke to a dimly lit room and the smell of cooking meat. He inhaled and immediately regretted doing so, pain hit his nerve ending and made his gasp in shock. What had happened? Oh right, a crazy mob of psychotic cult members had beaten him to a bloody pulp. What a wonderful evening it had been.

"What time is it?" He croaked, slowly rising with half open eyes and a pained expression.

"Three in the afternoon, you were out cold man." Dean sent him a glance as he flipped a spatula he was using to cook some sort of meat.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes then slowly stood, pain once again shooting through his entire body.

"I really hate cult members." Sam sighed as he hobbled to the bathroom, Dean chuckling at his brother.

"Yeah well, I gave them plenty of an ass whooping for ya. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go check out the sight today and see what those crazy kids were up to."

"By I you mean we, correct?" Sam said from the other side with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry Sammy, I don't want to be dragging your injured butt around having to worry about you getting killed. Victoria and I will take care of it." Dean pulled his burgers off the stove as he heard the door open again.

"Victoria? As in werewolf Victoria?" Sam came around the corner and Dean grimaced at the bruised face.

"Yeah, we talked last night and she, uh, wants to help us out."

"And you're letting her."

"Yeah, why not?" Dean was getting annoyed.

"I'm just surprised you of all people would let a werewolf in our midst." Sam shrugged and sat down, Dean sending him a glare.

"What's that s'ppsed to mean?"

"Well you're usually a little more shoot now ask questions later… Hey don't get me wrong, I like her just fine, I'm just surprised by your change in heart." Sam met Dean eyes and he was surprised by the anger that suddenly lay there.

"Dunno if you noticed Sam but her and I have a little more in common then I'd like. So no, I'm not going to shoot ask questions later if she can help me out of this." Dean growled out and pushed Sam a cheeseburger over then sat with a huff and began eating his own.

"Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off."

Dean grumbled something incoherent, Sam was assuming and insult, as he bit into his triple cheeseburger.

They ate in silence as Sam went over the events in his mind and Dean thought happily of his delicious burger. Sam ate slowly, the pain of moving to quickly making him careful.

How had they just stumbled upon a case? That never happened, especially with the circumstances taking place right now. He knew they were doing a big time summoning ritual, but of what? Dean had stopped it, but to what degree?

Sam didn't care what his brother said, he was going back to that ritual site today. Sam was surprised at how easily Dean was now accepting the fact of what he had become. Well, at least he seemed to be. If Dean was lying he'd be joking around and covering it up with humor, but for once his brother was being incredibly serious. A sign that he was showing on how he truly felt on the matter, which appeared to be taking it in moment by moment. Dean finished his burger and licked the grease off his fingers, Sam eyeing him curiously.

"So, the demon they were summoning last night, you think it got out?" Sam set down his meat as Dean looked up at him licking his lips.

"Dunno, that's what I'm gonna find out today." Dean eyed the stack of frozen raw burgers on the counter before turning to meet Sams eyes.

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Lets settle this the old fashion way." Sam sent Dean a glare that told him he was dead serious. Dean brought up his fist to meet Sam, and began the match of rock, paper, scissors. Dean went with scissors, as usual, and Sam crushed him with rock. Glaring at Sam, who was smiling with a swollen eye, Dean huffed out a sigh.

"Fine, but if you get kidnapped or something it's your own fault."

At that they rose and got ready to leave, a knock was heard at the door and Dean opened it swiftly. In the frame stood Victoria, her small build deceiving from the strength she truly held.

"You girls ready to go?" She smirked and Dean gave her a fake laugh.

"Yeah, just waiting for crippled boy here." Dean threw back a thumb, indicating Sam who was still wrestling with getting a clean shirt on.

"This morning you said you thought the demon might have been released, if that's true what do you guys gotta do?" Victoria met Deans eyes.

"Exorcise the son of a bitch, send it back to hell. It's a unique case, we usually don't just stumble onto these things. And I don't even know if we're going to be able to tell if it escaped, should be but with that large of cult I'm assuming this sucker is pretty strong."

Sam came up beside them and gave them both a glance at their stares.

"What?"

"Nothin'" They said in unison then turned and headed down the hall with smiles at the fact that his shirt was backwards, leaving Sam with a confused look.

Arriving at the site Dean and Victoria both already knew something was wrong, they pulled into the field and got out, eyes wide and nostrils flared.

"You smell that?" Dean asked while looking into the depths of the forest, he sniffed the air as Sam gave him a leery glance.

"Blood." Victoria said with a hard expression, her brow furrowed in concern.

At a quick pace they began heading into the woods, Sam gimping behind trying his best to keep up with his brother.

The woods was bright and warm today, the beams of sunlight penetrating the gaps between the leaves. The wind blew lightly against their faces, bringing the tangy, coppery scent of spilled blood to their nostrils. Sam could smell nothing as they approached the site, but Dean and Victoria were nearly knocked of their feet by the overpowering scent. Dean grew tense and uneasy, something wasn't right here. Victoria sent him a nervous look, confirming that she felt the same thing. Pushing the branch away from his face Dean stepped into the ritual site, last night he had been tied up here and his brother beaten into a bloody pulp. But in the day light, it looked nothing like what he had left.

What he had left had been a bunch of men unconscious with tweedy birds dancing around their heads. What he saw now was not this sight, what he saw now was many pairs of dead eyes and cut throats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, short section but my drive wasn't a hardcore as it usually is. My apologies, but hope you enjoyed the update all the same. Be sure to check out my new werewolf story "Puppy Dog Eyes", can you guess who gets turned in that one:P**


	12. Research

"Dean…I thought you just put them unconscious…" Sam whispered, fear clenching at his gut at the thought of his brother doing this.

"I did! Wait, you think I did this?" Dean whirled around, anger and shock in his eyes making Sam cringe slightly.

"No…it's just…what the hell happened here?" Sam gazed around, the scent of blood making his stomach roll.

"I don't know college boy, that's what we came to figure out." Anger tainted Deans voice, more then what would usually lie there, and it scared Sam.

"I don't understand, these guys throats were cut with blades, but what human could kill so quickly that a large group of men couldn't take him down?" Victoria spoke as she kneeled beside the victim nearest to her, carefully observing the clean slit throat.

"Not a who, more like a what." Dean said roughly.

She sent him a one eyebrow raise then looked back down.

"Demon?"

"That's what they were raisin', looks like I didn't stop the ritual in time…" Dean gazed around, his green eyes vibrant with rage, at both the demon and himself.

"Check all the victims, lets see if we can find something about the other members, find who exactly is missing." Sam sighed and began to inspect the man closest to him.

Dean and Victoria followed suit, checking the men for wallets, identification or other sources of information. Dean looked to each face, seeing if he recognized any or could find one that was missing. Victoria carefully scented each victim, her sensitive nose trying to pick up on any clues as to what might have happened.

"Sulfur is definitely strong, other then that I can't pick up any other details as to tell us where these guys might have been." Victoria looked up at Sam, who nodded with a grim look, Dean looked off with a distant look in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, rising and giving him a curious look.

He turned around to face both of them, his lips tight and his brow narrowed.

"Well I know who are demon is." His tone laced with anger.

"Who?" Sam and Victoria said in unison.

"Don't know his name, but the ass was the one in my face last night, the cult leader I think. Chestnut hair and blue eyes, I'd know the bastards face anywhere." A low growl came out after he finished.

"That must have been who attacked us last night, which by the way, where did he go?" Sam asked, his memory fuzzy from the blood loss and chaos.

"I think he could teleport, when he was attacking us he was one place on minute and somewhere else the next."

"I've never heard of a demon being able to do that, you really think he was teleporting?" Sam raised and eyebrow at Dean, who shrugged.

"Looks like it, I mean Demons hold a lot of powers, maybe this is a new one we haven't come across yet."

"Great, new and powerful abilities that include disappearing, this should be fun."

"So, what do we do next?" Victoria asked, shifting her gaze between Sam and Dean.

"Research, figure out what the hell we're dealing with and find a way to kill it." Sam said, a pained look crossing his face as one of his injuries flared.

"Sounds good, amazingly boring, but whatever." Dean began walking back toward the Impala, Victoria stepping beside him and Sam giving an odd look as he got shoved to the back.

"So, where will we be researching?" Victoria asked with a tone eager.

"Geek boy here has got his trusty laptop, you and I are going into town to do some investigating of our."

"Which would be?"

"See if the demon decided to go back to the hosts' home, if he was the cult leader I'm sure he had some things that the demon could use to gain more power. Can't be sure though until we check it out."

After they got back to the Impala, Dean drove Sam back to the motel and he was more then happy to relax and do research after such a rough night. Dean and Victoria headed into town, deciding they had to go to the county office and get the records so they could figure out where this guy lived.

Pulling into the County Records Office Dean killed the engine and opened the glove compartment, finding a small box he opened it and rummaged through his fake IDs until he found one for State Police.

"You guys got this stuff covered, huh?" Victoria asked with a smirk.

"Gotta be prepared for anything, you wait here while I go and dig up the information on our guy."

Dean got out and headed into the main office. A large woman with too much make up and hairspray sat at the front desk filing her nails in boredom. Dean approached the desk and when she neither looked up or acknowledged him he let out a forced cough with an annoyed expression. She looked up, her face saying she had been here much to long and she really didn't care, but she wanted her money so she'd pretend to help him.

"Hi, I'm officer Fledge and I'm working on a case that involves one of your locals. I was hoping I could take a look in your record reports?" Dean flashed the best grin he could muster up and she just stared for a moment.

"Down the hall, second door on your right."

"Thanks."

Dean nodded and walked off, shrugging at her lack of interest. He came to the second door on the right and slowly opened it, entering the small room filled top to bottom with filing cabinets he let out a low growl at himself. He had a lot of work to do…

**Back in the Impala**

Victoria reclined her seat and soaked in the afternoon sun. Dean had been in there a while already, she mine as well make herself comfortable until he showed up again. Sighing she closed her eyes and drowned out the sounds of the town as she slipped into sleep.

She didn't notice the man that suddenly appeared before her out of thin air, his eyes black and a small smirk on his face.

Sensing him after a few moments she opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of him, before she could manage a scream he grabbed her mouth and they both disappeared…

**Dean**

Dean slammed shut another cabinet and growled at the progress he wasn't making. He'd been in here and hour and a half already, and although it was a small town five thousand records was a lot to go through.

Sighing he opened another cabinet, flipping through he pulled out every male and quickly eyed their photo, then moved onto the next. His mind was beginning to wonder when he pulled up a fairly large file, one decorated with a criminal record, and found his man. Grinning he pulled it out and began flipping through it, scanning the pages he found the guy, Kevin Pike, had been quiet the criminal. Violence, refusal to cooperate, damaging of private property, killing of animals and the list went on.

"Real upstanding citizen…" Dean mumbled as he pulled out his cell phone.

Dialing Sam his brother picked up after two rings, sounding somewhat pained.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy, dude, you don't sound so good." Dean said, concern entering his mind.

"Pain killer starting to wear off, did you find anything on our guy?"

"Yep, we are dealing with a Mr. Kevin Pike, criminal whose been in the county jail more then once and has quiet the colorful background, which would explain the whole cult thing. How bout you, got anything on fairy demons that can teleport?"

"I can't find anything except for some Star Trek forums, Nightcrawler from X Men and Doom 3 cheat codes, but teleportation doesn't seem to be tied in with demons at all, nor can I find any objects that would allow it."

"Well that's just great, alright, well call me if you find anything else. Victoria and I are going to head over to his house and see if we can find anything."

"Alright, later."

Dean clicked off his phone, grabbing the file he walked out and the woman didn't even question him taking the supposed to be secure records. Opening the door he had never been so happy to be greeted with fresh air and a shining sun, the small office had been cramped, musty and dark.

He smiled at his Impala that sat gleaming in the bright afternoon, but it was quickly turned to a frown as he saw Victoria was no longer in it. Opening the door he found the seat was reclined like she had been there, but there was no other sign of her. He set the file down and then noticed with deep rage that a residue sat on the seat, the scent hitting him and making his gut squirm. Sulfur.

**Sam**

His eyes hurt from hours of staring at his computer screen, but it was all worth it with the information he had just found. With a lot of help from Bobby of course, Sam had found out how to get rid of their demon in question.

Smiling he wrote down a few more notes and grabbed his phone to call Dean when it rang, his brothers name flashing on the caller ID.

"Hey, wha-"

"The son of a bitch took Victoria!" Dean yelled on the other end.

"Wait, what? How the hell did h manage that?"

"While I was inside it looks like he teleported in the Impala, grabbed her then went who the hell knows where. Tell me you got somethin' Sam?" Dean sounded both angry and desperate.

"Yeah, actually I just found some information that's pretty useful. I think we are dealing with a Laplace Theory type demon."

"A what?"

"It's a demon that can control time, space, different particles of the universe is its basic specialty. Since they have these powers though, they can lack in other departments such as strength and the energy they require is massive, so they have to refuel often."

"And what exactly do the refuel on?" Dean asked, fearing the answer.

"That's unclear, some say the blood of a woman, blood in general, others say they need actual energy like electricity or fire."

"Well that's just great."

"Check out the house Dean, see if you can find anything useful. If he took her somewhere I'm guessing it'd be a place that's familiar, so either there or the woods. We'll find her, but my guess is he's using her to try and get you."

"What, why?"

"You did interrupt the ritual that was going to bring him forth in his true form, which was a lot better then a human."

"Wait, what's his true form?"

"Not sure on that either, but Laplace demons are ancient, most of them supposedly disappeared. However, one called Jork was supposed to have been exorcised a few hundred years ago, could be him." Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean thought.

"Where'd you find all this?"

"Called Bobby after the internet brought up nothing useful, he said the thing is still able to be trapped and exorcised, it's just catching the thing that takes some work."

"And how do we do that?"

"Supposedly holy water or salt will ground the thing, spill some of that stuff on it and he's not teleporting for a while."

"So we get the bastard drenched in holy water or covered in salt and we can exorcise the son of a bitch?"

"You got it."

"Now we just have to find him…" Dean growled, Sam hearing the roar of the Impala as he pushed it faster.

"Come pick me up after you check out the house and we'll head back to the woods."

"No, Sam you're not going."

"What?! Why the hell not?" Annoyance made Sams voice rise, he narrowed his brow at his brothers reaction.

"Sam, you're hurt and barely able to walk quickly, I'm not risking you being killed. I can handle this guy, just trust me ok."

"But De-"

"No, Sam I'm refusing to have something happen to you. Just sit tight, I'll call you when I find her."

"Dean!"

His brother had already hung up, leaving holding a dead line with an angry and annoyed expression.

"Jerk…"

**Victoria**

Consciousness came slowly, her eyes feeling heavy and uncoordinated. Breathing in her senses told her she was back in the woods, but instead of bringing her the usual calmness, the scent of sulfur and blood made her heart beat faster in worry.

Opening her eyes fully she found the man who had grabbed her standing beside a body. He placed his hand on it then they both disappeared. Looking around wildly she scrambled to get up but found her limbs were bound tightly with chains. Moments later he returned, facing her he smirked lightly and pulled a blade from his robe.

"Now, now, now little Miss, no need to struggle. You'll be dead in a few hours anyway, doesn't matter." He stared at the silver blade, the light gleaming on its shined finish.

He neared her, his eyes black and cold, his intent clear and determined. She tried to squirm away, quickly she focused on the wolf and felt rage boil under her skin.

With a roar she shifted forms and the man stopped, his smile widening. He inched closer again, her jaws snapping wildly at him as she fought to be freed of the chains. He grabbed her muzzle and pried it away as he slid the knife closer.

"Oh Loup Garou, if only you understood…"

With that he plunged the knife deeply into her gut, a howl of pain erupting from her muzzle. Her knees buckled and she fell against her binds, the demon pushing her back as he drank the blood that poured from her wound.

"Thanks for boost." He grinned and pulled away, she watched with blurred vision as he winked and then disappeared.

She fell into unconsciousness, her last thoughts screaming for Dean.


	13. Showdown

**Well everybody, it's finished! Yay! I sat down during this past snow storm (24 inches!) and made myself complete it before posting another chapter. I'll be posting the epilogue tomorrow, I swear! So here it is ladies and gentlemen, the final chapters of "I am the Wolfman", enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dean**

The thought came screaming into his mind, surprising him into making the Impala swerve dangerously into the other lane.

"_Dean! Help me! Dean!..."_ It was Victoria's voice…in his head.

That wasn't normal.

Pulling the Impala into the drive where Kevin Pike lived, Dean killed the engine and sat breathing heavily as he tried desperately to sort out what had just occurred.

"_Dean…help me…" _

"What the hell?!" Dean looked around as if the source was not in his mind.

Telepathy. Suddenly the comment Victoria had made about telepathy between werewolves came reeling back, they could communicate through it.

"Damn…" He stepped out of the car and neared the house, maybe she was nearby and that's why he could suddenly hear her.

"_Dean, the woods…hurry…"_ It came again, this time more clear and forceful, so much he felt the wolf suddenly surface within him.

The wolf side of him suddenly grabbed his mind, his emotions already in high gear making it want to be released. He growled, felt it coming through, he pushed it back, it shoved harder, making him fall to his knees as the first ach of the shift went through him.

"Not now…son of bitch…" He gasped out, his lungs being squeezed within his own skin.

Night was settling around him, twilight cloaking the small neighborhood in dark purples and blues, and it seemed to call to him like never before. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, his heart pounding strong and quick, blood heating as he neared the woods beside the house.

"No…" He whispered painfully as the energy burst so strongly within his muscles he felt that if he didn't release the beast, he didn't know what would happen.

Stumbling into the woods he ripped his shirt off, sweat soaking the material as he clutched to his humanity, he had to get deeper in the woods before he would change. He shook violently, claws sliding out, muscles beginning to swell and bones twisting into a new form as he crawled on.

Finally out of sight he let it go, he had no choice, no control, and right now he didn't care. A scream ripped through his throat and quickly it turned to a roar as he shifted, paws replacing hands and feet, his face becoming the slender features of a wolf and his body becoming a build of stealth and steel.

Falling to all fours he panted heavily, his frame shaking in both excitement and exhaustion.

"_I need to get a grip on this thing, becoming a large fur ball at random really cramps my style…"_ he thought as he trotted forward.

He was surprised how he easily gained control this time, no instincts of running off and deserting everyone for a hunt came to mind. His thought right now was finding and saving Victoria, and the wolf side was in complete agreement.

Raising his muzzle to the wind he sniffed carefully, attempting to pick up on something. Off in the distance he found what he was looking for, Victoria's scent, along with some sulfur that had to be a demon.

Taking off in the direction he flew effortlessly through the night. His paws were swift and light, carrying him easily over rough terrain. The wind blew through his fur, sinking through and cooling his hot skin. His eyes saw easily through darkness, the woods becoming as bright as day to him. His muscles didn't tire, his lungs didn't burn, his step never faltered because now, now he was the perfect hunter.

**Sam**

He paced with anxiety twisting in his gut, Sam was worried about this whole situation because it was like nothing they had ever dealt with before. A teleporting demon? That was definitely a first for them…

A slight whoosh behind him made him freeze, his eyes flicked back and forth as he felt the presence of somebody now in the room. His bag sat open right beside him, slowly he reached out a hand and grabbed the first thing visible, a bottle of Holy Water. He went to uncap it, this would ground the demon and he'd be able to exorcise it and this would all be over.

Before he could move another inch though, two strong arms reached around him and held him tight, he struggled but at his weakened state he was no match for the inhuman abilities.

Then he felt as if he just got the wind knocked out of him, gasping he watched as the motel room around him changed into darkness then into a forest with a unconscious and bleeding werewolf to his left, who he immediately recognized as Victoria.

The arms released him and he went to bolt, only to receive a quick and hard blow to the back of the head. As he fell and dark spots danced before his vision, he cursed all that was in the world currently.

"_Crap…"_

**Dean**

He carried on as quickly as he could, when another scent caught his attention and made him come to a screeching halt. Sniffing again he growled in fury, his ears flattening and hackles rising.

"_Son of a bitch has got Sam, I'm gonna kill him…swear I'm gonna kill 'im…" _

Dean burst off again, leaves fluttering beneath his paws as he covered the ground quicker then ever before, pushed by fear and rage. The scents grew stronger as he grew closer, in the distance he caught sight of light dancing amongst the leaves as a small fire burned. Scenting again he recognized the place as the same part of the forest that the ritual had taken place in.

Slowing to a walk he began to work out a plan, this guy had Victoria and Sam, most likely tied up or unconscious. The demon could teleport, which was gonna be a pain in the ass, unless he was sprayed with Holy water, which he failed to have.

"_Come on Dean…think."_ His mind racing as he tried to devise a plan to catch the ever elusive demon.

If he tried to get Sam and Victoria out, they would make all three more venerable to a attack. No, he needed to somehow stop this demon before trying to save them, a rescue would only put them in more danger.

Stalking forward he went with the only thing he could think of, surprise and attempt to knock him unconscious so Sam could exorcise the things sorry ass. First he needed to see his playing field, measure up the situation.

Silently he slunk and belly crawled beneath some bushes, peeking out he saw Sam unconscious and tied to a tree and an unconscious Victoria in wolf form next to him. He sniffed, the coppery scent of blood catching his nose and immediately recognizing it as that of a werewolf. He restrained a growl, then surveyed the rest of the area, the demon was n o where to be found.

"_Dangling them like bait on a friggin' hook, gonna rip that bastards throat out…"_ Dean knew it was a trap, he wasn't that stupid.

He inched closer, he needed to be at the ready so he could attack as soon as the demon decided to show its face. He was mere feet away from Sam and Victoria, all impulses told him to grab them and run, but the scent of sulfur the rested in the air made him hold back.

A light breeze brushed his fur gently, instantly whipping around with a snarl he tackled the demon to the ground. He stared into black pools, pale greasy skin and slicked chestnut hair making the face of one Kevin Pike.

"Well, well, well Dean, finally decided to show up and rescue your little friends. Gotta say Hunter, fur does suit you well." With a pop he disappeared again.

Cursing as Deans paws gave out from the sudden lack of matter, he fumbled to get his bearings as the demon appeared beside him.

"No need fore this violence Dean, but since you're insisting so much, maybe we should turn the tables? Hmm, what do you think?"

Roaring Dean lunged again, only to grab at thin air and roll into a landing. Standing quickly, his eyes frantically searched, his ears flicking to catch any sound and scenting madly to find something.

A soft groan from Sam caught his attention, temporarily forgetting about danger as his big brother instincts kicked in he loped over to Sam. His brother opened his eyes and focused on Dean, making an attempt to smile and show him he was ok. Dean wagged his tail and whimpered softly, asking in the best way he could manage to see if Sammy was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a tad sore. Now untie me and I'll help you finish this stupid thing, I managed to grab some Holy water before getting teleported here. We'll ground the thing and exorcise it."

That was his Sam, always coming prepared and ready for an exorcism. He swung his head around, checking for the demon who seemed to have disappeared for the moment, then went behind Sam and with a snap of his sharp fangs cut the ropes that bound him.

Dean felt another whoosh and once again went to leap for the demon, but found his muscles wouldn't budge.

The man smiled, the fire dancing on his black eyes as he held a hand up and made Dean freeze in his spot.

"No, hunter, I can't have any of that. No about those tables being turned, you think you can fight that killing instinct that has been gnawing at the back of your mind? Why don't you let me help you be more…hmm, let us say, one with you true nature?"

Grinning the demon started chanting something in Latin, Dean cocked his head.

"What the hell is this freak doing?"

Sam had come up beside him, Holy water in hand he sprayed it on the demon, the thing reeled back, hissing and screaming in pain and loosing his grip on Dean. Gaining control back, he leaped on top the man, pinning him beneath giant paws, a snarling muzzle mere inches from his face as salvia dripped onto his skin.

The demon continued his chant, hisses of pain as he desperately tried to finish it as Sam begun the exorcism. His head moved unnaturally as the word of God tried to rip out the demon from his host, a grin crossed his face suddenly and he looked up at Dean as the last word escaped his lips.

"Show time."

Dean felt a surge of pain go through his mind, he stumbled back in agony as the bright light in his mind blinded him.

"_What the hell is going on?!"_ Dean pawed at his face, trying hard to make the pain stop.

Sam had stopped chanting when his brother went into a fit of pain, the demon took his moment of weakness and with a flick of his wrist sent Sam flying.

Dean felt something bubbling in the back of his mind, rage so deep, so hateful that it made him whimper out loud. A red film began to cover his vision as the rage grew, he wanted to taste blood, he wanted the scent of death in his nose. This was neither Dean nor the wolf, but something completely different, something Dean couldn't fight.

He looked into the Demons eyes, the last bit of Dean fading away as his eyes went from green to crimson red. He was under control of the demon now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The mans face smirked at him, glee in his eyes at his apparent achievement. Looking to Sam who laid on the ground, trying to fight through his pain and regain his feet, the man met Dean eyes again.

"Kill him."

Dean turned around, his body not listening to the thoughts that he desperately tried to form, but he couldn't get through the fog, through the vicious rage that controlled his mind. All he wanted to do was kill Sam, taste his blood, feel his flesh tear between his teeth.

Sam stood slowly, looking to Dean he quickly realized something was terribly wrong. When Dean was in control, his eyes were green, the wolf they turned to yellow, never however had he seen them a blood red and so full of anger and rage.

His brother stalked toward him, a predatory gaze focusing on Sam, like he was a big piece of meat. The demon had apparently used some sort of spell to control his now Cujo like brother, and Sam feared for his life.

"Dean, come on man, it's me. Take it easy Dean, it's me Sam…" He cooed softly to his brother, the only reaction he got was a cock of the head.

Dean watched his prey carefully, its movements were slow and uneasy, its injuries making it an easy target. It spoke softly to him, the words slightly penetrating the cloak on Deans mind. He cocked his head, the words grew stronger.

"No! Kill him now!"

The cloak returned and Dean growled, not wasting anymore time he leaped on Sam, his mass taking them both down to the mossy ground. The scent of fear making his stomach rumble, the sound of a panicked heart making his claws flex and dig slightly into the soft flesh.

"Please, Dean! Come on man! Don't do this, you're stronger then it, fight it!" Sam gasped out, squirming in pain beneath Dean as the demon laughed behind them.

"It's no use boy! He doesn't hear you anymore, it's not your brother in there, it's a mindless killer!" He laughed again and watched as Sam struggled.

"Please..Dean…"

The cloak of red once again began to thin, Deans mind surfaced and he desperately grasped the moment and pulled himself into consciousness.

"No! I won't kill him!" Dean let out a roar and threw himself off Sam and toward the demon.

His eyes returned to the vibrant green, rage glazing them as he pinned the demon who had made him try an kill his brother beneath him.

"You stupid son of a bitch, you messed with the wrong brother. Now you are so going to pay…" He looked at Sam and gave him an apologetic whimper and wag of the tail.

"You will all pay, I'll crawl my way out of hell…and you will suffer greatly!"

The man tried to shove Dean off, but it was as powerful as a fly trying to push an elephant. Dean growled and with a raise of his paw and powerful smack, knocked the thing unconscious…and possibly giving the man a hairline fracture to the skull at the same time.

Sam got up shakily, sending Dean a concerned gaze.

"You ok? Are you…you now?" Sam knew the answer, but wanted to double check.

Dean nodded and with a swing of his muzzle indicated to hurry up and finish the dam exorcism. Sam smiled softly and nodded in agreement, then his expression falling serious he continued the exorcism. The body beneath Dean shook and twisted, it's eyes snapping open as the black cloud left with a scream of agony, the demon being pulled back down into the depths of Hell.

Finally stepping off, Dean quickly headed toward the forgotten Victoria. Her white fur was stained with bright blood on her stomach, whimpering he nuzzled her softly, trying to bring her back into consciousness. She was alive, his sense told him that, but she needed help. Softly he picked her up and stood on two, remembering he left the car five miles away in a driveway, he groaned and looked down at Sam, who had a stunned look on his face from the past few minutes of excitement.

"Hey Dean?"

A cock of the head.

"Next time some demon works his mojo on you, can you NOT sink your frickin' claws into my skin?" Sam gave his brother a smirk that told him he wasn't being serious, but the guilt still settled in Deans gut.

He whined softly, Sam giving him a wave of his hand.

"Dude, you were under the control of Jork, no offense taken, just glad you didn't kill me and all."

Dean nodded then twitched an ear back as he heard Victoria let out a soft whimper. Dean gently put her back down and looked to Sam for help. He stepped up beside her rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Victoria, how you feeling?" He asked with concern.

Her eyes were glazed with pain, but she nodded and showed she was ok. Sam checked her wound, tearing off a piece of his flannel shirt he pressed it lightly against her side to slow the bleeding.

"Where'd you park the car Dean?"

Dean shifted his glance away and groaned something that told Sam it was far away.

"Great…well, you go get the car and bring it back here, we need to get her back to the motel and take care of these wounds."

Dean reluctantly nodded, glaring at Kevin Pike, afraid to leave Sam and Victoria alone with the man.

"We'll be fine, you knocked him pretty good and the demons exorcised, but now we need to get back. So, go get the car." Sam replied, Victoria nodding in agreement weakly beside him.

Huffing Dean made sure he brushed Sam with his tail, just to annoy him, as he headed out. He picked up a run a pushed it full speed, the nights events flooding his mind as he did so.

He had almost killed Sam, and it wasn't the wolf that did it…it was some damn demons spell. That worried him, if something could hijack his mind like that, he didn't want to think of the possibilities that were out there. The fact that he had regained control against all odds though, that gave him a boost of confidence. If there was evil out there, he could fight it, and he would…no matter what form he happened to be in at the time.


	14. Epilogue

**The final chapter everyone…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pink morning light filled the sky as Dean rolled the Impala into the motel parking lot. He had gotten back, changed form, put on some clothes and high tailed it back to Sam and Victoria. Making sure he grabbed clothes for Victoria, he had taken off into the woods at top speed and found Sam and her half asleep against a tree.

After changing back and putting on a pair of his clothes, Dean carried Victoria, much to her protest, back to the car. Once in she fell asleep, and left the brothers grinning at her "I can do it" attitude.

As he killed the engine, turning to his little brother he went to say something, but closed his mouth as he decided against it.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Yeah right, what is it Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean gave in.

"I'm just…just really sorry I almost killed you."

"Dude, you regained control, something that is pretty much impossible, so trust me when I say, I didn't take it personal." Sam grumbled, exhaustion and pain slurring some of his words.

"I know, it's just, if I had done something to you…"

"Dean, you didn't."

"But I wanted to Sam, I wanted to rip you from limb to limb…" Dean tone dropped, the memory darkening his mind.

They were silent for a moment, the sunrise making the car become filled with bright sunlight as they sat. Sam looked at Dean with soft eyes, his expression showing concern and worry.

"Dean, you had strength back there. You fought against all odds and won, so stop beating yourself up and be thankful you have that much strength."

"Fine, I'll stop before this turns into a major chick flick moment." Dean slid his brother a cocky grin and Sam chuckled.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**xXx**

The rest of the day flew by, they took Victoria into her room and patched up her injuries, finding her healing abilities acting quick and making the gut wound just a cut of the flesh. After making sure she was o.k. and fast asleep they returned to their own rooms, showering and cleaning up, then they crawled into beds themselves and fell asleep.

They didn't awaken until a knock came at the door the next morning. Groggily, Dean got up and opened the door with half open eyes. Victoria stood before him, a smile creeping on her lips as he stood in polka dot boxers.

"I thought you'd be more of a stripe guy." She walked in, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say, polka dots are cooler." Deans voice was rough with sleep and he gave her a warm smile.

"Well, thought I'd come and tell you guy's goodbye, I'm heading out this morning." She sat at the small table and looked up at him, cocking her head at his look of surprise.

"It's morning?"

"Yup, tends to be when the sun's all up and such."

"Oh, why you leavin' so soon?" Dean sat in the chair across from her, taking notice to the pained groan that came from his brother as he too awoke.

"I realized you won't be needing my help. When I first came to you, it was because I was afraid you might end up like Mark. But now Dean, after spending time with you, I realize that you are probably the greatest man to ever have this curse." She said it softly, full of sincerity.

"Wait, if I'm a great guy why the heck should I be cursed? That's no fun…" He grumbled sarcastically, giving her a warm smile.

"Well, I know you're heading to Maine to see an old friend of mine to get this little thing taken care of. So, I wish you the best of luck Dean, I know he'll take good care of you."

"Wait, I never told you I was going? How'd you know?" Dean stiffened, suspicion creeping into his mind.

"After finding out you were bit I made a call, he told me your brother had already contacted him and was waiting for you." She nodded and looked down at her nails, worrying he might be angry at her for seeming to butt into his business.

"Oh. That makes sense." He shrugged and met her eyes.

A spark was there between them, and if Dean had not been so preoccupied with other matters, he would have dug deeper into it. She held the gaze, the wolf in both of them squirming with desire.

A forced cough from the other side of the room made them rip the gaze away and coughed lightly themselves.

"Morning Dean, morning Victoria." Sam said roughly with a grin.

"Well, I best be heading out, bye Sam, bye Dean." She rose and started to walk away, Dean grabbing her hand and rising himself.

"Thank you Victoria, for everything." He said softly as he drew closer to her face, until he leaned in and kissed her softly.

She returned it, with equal gentleness, as they were both fighting of the desire to abandon this motel and run to the woods, letting the wolf in them be free and together.

They pulled away gently, Dean looking into her eyes as she returned the gaze.

"By Dean…" She whispered, then with a warm smile left his arms.

He could feel Sam smiling to himself in the background, turning around he glared at his brother and threw a towel at him.

"Shut up…"

**xXx**

The drive to Maine was uneventful and peaceful, much to the pleasure of the Winchester brothers. Dean drove most of the way, seemingly happy as he sung along with his mullet rock and jabbed often at Sam for his whining.

"You need to learn to appreciate this music! It's good for the soul!" Dean yelled over Alice in Chains.

Sam only rolled his eyes and continued looking out the window, it was a long drive to say the least.

Arriving in Maine, Sam pulled out the directions he had to get to Lucas Taylor's house, the shaman he had contacted in hopes to rid Dean of his werewolfism. He pulled out his cell phone and punched it the number he had scribbled on the paper with the directions, it rang twice before a man with a rough voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Taylor, it's Sam Winchester, I called the other day in regards to my brother and his, uh condition. We're just getting into Maine, we ran into some trouble but it's all taken care of and we should be at your house in an hour or so." Sam spoke smoothly and Dean watched with an eyebrow raise as his brother acted like such a professional.

"Sounds good, and I told ya Sam, please call me Lucas. I heard from Victoria, old friend of mine, heard she caught up to you boys, you sure know how to show a girl a good time huh?" The man laughed at that and Sam smirked.

"Well, trouble does seem to follow us."

"As it does for most hunters, no worries bout your brother though, I got the things all ready to go for when he gets here. See ya in a bit."

"Thanks Lucas, bye."

Sam turned to Dean and smiled.

"Everything's good to go, you ready to return to your old self yet?" Sam asked looking back out the window with a big grin.

Dean looked at the road before him, his eyes narrowed and his face hard. Sure, the wolfs instinct that had pulled at his mind in the beginning had been tough, but the other parts weren't so bad, they were kind of useful in his line of work.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed.

Sam looked over with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"You sound…sad about it?" he asked, pitch rising with surprise.

Dean sat silent, refusing to push the subject further.

"Well, I thought you'd be all happy about being turned back? Weren't you the wanting me to shoot you when you found out you were going to become something you hunted?"

Dean gave Sam a glare, then looked back to the road and clenched his jaw.

"I know, I guess these past few days have just showed me something's, lifted the veil a bit…And now, what I am really helped me…" Dean glanced at Sam, who nodded in agreement and didn't push the subject further, cause that was all there was to it.

**xXx**

Pulling in to the long gravel driveway, Dean brought the Impala to a stop beside the many evergreen trees that surrounded them in the vast forest. They stepped out of the car and headed for the large log cabin that sat before them, straight out of a story book complete with a lake on one side, a forest on the other and puffs of smoke streaming from the chimney.

An older man stepped out, his rough and weathered tan skin indicated he was in he sixties, his bright blue eyes shining behind his warm smile. His hair was all grey, falling in his eyes in a frizzy mess. He wore old jeans that were bought without ripped, but now bore many, and his shirt was covered in apparent oil stains.

"Hey boys, now which of ya is which? Not that I'll remember with this old mind, but mine as well try." He stepped in front of them and stuck out a hand, both of them shaking it politely as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Sam, this is my older brother Dean." Sam said with a polite smile, following the man as he led the way into his house.

Lucas made them tea and brought them different food as the sat in the overstuffed living room. It was large, if the many books, trinkets and objects hadn't of filled it. A fire roared in the fire place, warm and cozy even though it was spring the night was still chilly. After a few hours of chatting and finding out that Lucas was a great resource if they were ever in the need of it, he finally raised his watch to his eyes and gave them a grin.

"Well boys, we better get started, the hour approaches us in which the ritual can be performed." He stood and made his way to a back room, smaller then the front but it held less stuff and had a large symbol painted on the ground. He pointed to the center and met Dean eyes.

"Take a seat in the middle, put this around your neck, and get ready for an acid trip." Lucas said with a laugh as Deans eyebrows shot up.

"Acid trip, huh?"

"You'll be a little out of it, seeing a lot of animal spirits as the wolf is pulled from you, hell last time I did this the girls wolf side had a long chit chat with her in astral form, same thing will probably happen to you." He said as he lit the twelve candles that surrounded the symbol.

"…Oh." Dean said with raised eyebrows and the O remained on his lips as he sat, nervous for what was to come.

Sam took a seat in the corner, watching with nervous eyes as his brother got de-wolfed. Lucas started a chant in what Dean assumed was Latin, and handed Dean a drink of some sort as he talked on easily, indicating to drink it, Dean did so. He almost spit the thing out, but chocked it down, gagging at its awful taste.

Suddenly he felt very tired, the soothing Latin words flowing over him as he slowly fell back onto the ground, his vision clouding as he lost his sense of reality and time.

"_He really did mean an acid trip? Damn, what the hell was that stuff?..."_ Dean thought as he seemed to float through the fog in his mind.

Things seemed to brighten and he found himself in a bright and sunny field, a soft breeze tussling the grass against the bright blue sky.

"Acid trip could have included a few hotter women." Dean said, looking around the meadow, to find himself not alone.

A large blonde wolf with bright green eyes stood of in the distance watching him with curiosity and perked ears.

"I, I take it you're my animal spirit, thingy?" Dean yelled over to the large canine.

"_More like you, if you were born a wolf. I'm a part of you Dean, just brought out by the bite of a Loup Garou. And you've come to separate I see?..."_ It was his own voice, but he knew it came from the wolf.

"Oh, well…I'm sorry to be letting you go, but I can't live like this. I can't be the thing I hunt." Dean said, taking a cautious step toward the wolf.

"_You didn't completely hate it though Dean, we could be great together, we could save so many as one."_ Its voice was strong, more forceful then his own.

"I know we could, but…I can't. Although the las few days have been alright, except the almost killing Sam, but I couldn't live that life, it's not who I am." Dean answered simply, it paused and looked down, seemingly considering what it had just been told.

"_I understand, but remember the lessons you learned with me Dean, and if ever you need me, I'll be around…Look out for Sam, alright?"_ It cocked its head as he came up beside it, green eyes watching him carefully.

"You really are me as a wolf, huh? Well, I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna miss you." Dean crouched down beside it, meeting his eyes he found himself there, found something he wished he could be everyday. A thing of good that always knew right, always did good.

"_Farewell Dean, I hope we can one day see each other again." _

And with that it turned, its tail carried high as it ran through the field, golden fur shining in the sun, mane blowing in the wind and paws carrying effortlessly over the field. It was just almost out of sight when it turned and faced Dean, raising its head to the sky it let out a glorious howl, a song of love and warmth, then faded away into the sunlight.

**xXx**

Dean awoke the next morning, groggy and out of it. He found himself in a bed with nice cotton sheets and a soft warm comforter. He heard a shuffling beside him and immediately knew it was his baby brother.

"Did you get any sleep, or were you awake the whole time?" Dean asked roughly without bothering to open his eyes.

Sam chuckled and he felt the bed sink a bit as he sat beside him.

"None, had to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid…more then usual anyhow."

Dean opened one eye and glared up at his brother, who sat smiling down at him in the morning light.

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's all folks! Thank you to each and every one of you that took the time to read and review, stuck with me all the way through and showed unwavering support. Personal thanks to…**

**Mightymic, Ikchen, Potzy375, camlann, V956970, Threnody Shepherd, keeping secrets, sylia91, atomiccountry, Loki19, lilgurlgreen and all the others who took the time to review this piece of work, thank you! **

**Until next time, peace out…**

**Loup**


End file.
